Hermosa a su manera
by Levi Zoe
Summary: 'No es como ninguna mujer que conozca, mucho menos como ningún hombre, pensándolo bien, no se parece en lo absoluto a ningún ser viviente humano o titán sobre esta tierra conocida y no creo que exista tampoco en las tierras por conocer, la llaman loca, despistada, escandalosa y dramática, el adjetivo que yo prefiero emplear es: peculiar, distinta, hermosa a su manera'
1. Feliz no cumpleaños Levi

Una rata paso corriendo por entre sus pequeños pies, el olor a basura amontonándose y comida rancia ya tan conocidos inundaban esa habitación, sentado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas observaba con ojos inexpresivos la escena, una mujer yacía tendida en el piso con la mirada perdida y el cabello enmarañado, un hombre alto entro y lo observo.

-pequeña rata de alcantarilla, levanta tu escuálido trasero y has algo útil como desaparecer de mi vista.- pateo a la mujer en el suelo y la aparto de su camino.

El pequeño seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si todo el horror que hubiesen visto sus pequeños ojos viviera dentro de él incapaz de salir de ese abismo que alojaba su pequeño y joven cuerpo, el hombre arrojo unas botellas vacías al suelo y los cristales fueron a parar por todos lados, se levantó y salió apresuradamente a la calle, fuera no era muy distinto, la basura y la comida rancia eran los olores habituales, una anciana yacía en una esquina pidiendo dinero, el aroma de las alcantarillas era insoportable y arriba la luz era casi imperceptible, un grito desgarrador rompió el aire, una mujer chillaba desesperada al notar que su bebé no respiraba, se escuchó un disparo y el golpe seco de un cuerpo en el suelo, ese era el pan de todos los días en la ciudad subterránea, asesinar o ser asesinado, matar para comer o morir de hambre…

Despertó con la cara empapada en sudor, una pésima noche, escucho un insistente toquetear en la puerta.

-oh, Levi es hora de abrir los ojos, listo o no entraré.- le dijo una voz desde la puerta;

Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y se giró hacia la pared.

-vete de aquí, es sábado no hay nada que hacer, es mi día libre y quiero dormir.

-oh vamos no solo es tu día libre, hooyyy es tu cumpleaños- le respondió la chica con voz cantarina.

-no es mi cumpleaños- contesto el con su malhumorado rostro de costumbre mientras la observaba.

-¡tampoco el mío! Fantástico vamos a celebrar nuestro no cumpleaños, tenemos tanto en común- dijo la chica bromeando.

- no.

-¿Por qué no?

- no quiero, lo que quiero es dormir- le dijo hundiendo el rostro en la sabana.

La muchacha se sentó junto a su cama en silencio, él volteo despacio hacia ella y abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, era poco común verla sin uniforme, más aun con falda y esa mañana llevaba el cabello suelto y desenredado que le caía sobre la espalda, ella le sonrió al notar que la observaba, siempre estaba sonriendo aun si estaba triste, se perdió por un instante en aquellos ojos grandes y castaños y dijo a la vez que se levantaba:

-está bien iré contigo, pero sal de aquí, me voy a vestir.

- puedo cerrar los ojos- le dijo ella.

- de ninguna manera cuatro ojos, sal de aquí- le dijo empujándola hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Capitana Hanji Zoe, 1.70 de estatura, cabello castaño y rebelde a juego con sus ojos, delgada de caderas y pechos pequeños y en ocasiones era confundida con un hombre, no era lo que se podía decir femenina o guapa, pero sin lugar a dudas su presencia y la energía que irradiaba y que contagiaba a sus compañeros la hacían brillar, aunque era la clase se persona que Levi solía evitar su compañía le resultaba extrañamente agradable;

Se observó en el espejo de su armario, vestía su ropa de costumbre, vaqueros gastados de mezclilla azul, y una de sus playeras verdes, el verde era su color favorito, observo sus fuertes brazos y su corta estatura, odiaba su estatura, no era secreto, pero para ser sinceros eso le confería un aspecto juvenil que hacía imposible dictaminar su edad, salió al pasillo encontrándose con su compañera.

-oh, Levi esta mañana luces como un pequeño grillo, no por tu estatura, por tu camisa- le dijo Hanji sonriendo- ahora deberías decirme algo lindo.

-¿se supone que eso fue un cumplido?- dijo con un tic- no te diré nada.

La chica solto una carcajada.

- ¿Que quieres hacer en nuestro no cumpleaños?- dijo el joven sin mudar de expresión.

- Oh lo dijiste¡- observo la chica contenta- vamos al pueblo, quizá por flores, alguna golosina o simplemente a dar un paseo.

Verla andar por el pueblo observando los aparadores era gracioso, Levi la observaba divertido, aquella mujer le había hecho ver las cosas de una forma distinta y aunque no lo admitiera era su mejor amiga.

-mira ¡Levi!-grito la chica mientras veía emocionada el aparador de una tienda de mascotas.

-¿qué cosa?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ese cachorrito es tan lindo y mira ese parece que está de mal humor- dijo apuntando a un cachorrito pequeño y con cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento el primer cachorrito chocó con este y cayó de lado.

- ahora entiendo por qué te gusta, es igual de torpe que tú..- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿cachorrito quieres venir al cuartel conmigo para experimentar con los titanes?-

-ninguna persona o animal en su sano juicio querría irse a vivir contigo.- comentó el joven en tono seco

-ay- dijo la chica mientras continuaba con su andar por la calle.

Levi la observó parecía que ese comentario le había afectado, ya no se veía tan animada, llegaron a la pastelería.

-ya quiero volver- dijo Hanji un tanto seria

-pero te veías muy animada..

-si, pero estoy cansada.

-ese pastelillo se ve delicioso- terció Levi - que lastima que olvide mi billetera, da igual- dijo mientras regresaba hacia la tienda de mascotas dejando a Hanji sola; transcurridos unos minutos la chica llegó a su lado; caminaron casi en silencio hasta el cuartel, entraron en el pequeño edificio que compartían con otros cuantos, eran las 6 de la tarde y una hora después charlaban en la pequeña estancia principal mientras tomaban un poco de té.

-Muero de frío- dijo Hanji mientras temblaba bajo su chal de tejido,-parece que todos fueron a otros lados, somos los únicos aquí, juguemos algo Levi.

La observo recordando lo malo que había sido con ella esa misma tarde.

-está bien- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-Muy bien Levi, ¿verdad o reto?

- ¿si digo reto seré presa de un experimento cierto?- dijo en tono sarcástico- escojo verdad.

- ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, abrió sus ojos inexpresivos mientras pensaba en ello, ¿una chica? Lo cierto es que ninguna le llamaba la atención, no lo suficiente, pensó en las chicas que había conocido durante esos años y sobre aquellas que en alguna ocasión le habían propuesto aventuras de una noche, a todas las había rechazado, observo a la chica de cabellos castaños sentado frente a él, ella si le llamaba la atención pero quizá no de esa manera.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Hanji entusiasmada

-Puede que haya una- dijo el sin inmutarse-

- ¿quién es?- le pregunto la chica

- se acabó tu turno, me toca, ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto¡

- te reto a que te bañes, conmigo…

-¿¡que!?- gritó la chica- estás loco de ninguna manera.

- solo bromeo, iré a darme un baño- le dijo levantándose y alejándose por el pasillo hacia las regaderas.

Cuando volvió de darse un baño de camino a su cuarto la encontró dormida en el sofá desgastado con los lentes aun puestos, la observo unos instantes, era una suerte que se hubiese vestido en las regaderas, así podría cargarla hasta su cama sin que se le cayera la toalla, la levantó con facilidad, era bastante ligera para ser tan alta, la llevo a su habitación que estaba un poco desordenada, la recostó en la cama y la abrigó con la frazada amarilla que estaba en ella, le quitó los lentes y la miró.

-Buenas noches Hanji- dejo los lentes junto a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y salió.

Se dirigió a su habitación, el también dormiría, era una noche fría, encendió las luces y vio en la mesita junto a su cama el pastelillo que no había podido comprar cuando fueron al pueblo con una nota al lado.

''no es mucho, pero, feliz no cumpleaños Levi, con cariño: Hanji Zoe''

Observó la nota y el pastelillo junto a esta, era el primer gesto amable que alguien había tenido para con él.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji se despertó riendo mientras sentía que le lamían la cara, alcanzó los lentes y se percató de que estaba en su cuarto siendo que recordaba haber caído dormida en la sala, cuando enfoco otro tanto la mirada vio al cachorrito que había visto el día anterior en el pueblo, mientras la miraba y movía la cola alegremente, notó que llevaba una nota en el cuello y la tomó

''los perros torpes necesitan dueños igual de torpes''

Levi.


	2. Viejas heridas

Esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, gracias por los Reviews, sí seguiré con esta historia, aún no tengo planeado algún final, así que va a haber de esto para rato (: , iba a poner algo como esto que estoy escribiendo en el primer capítulo pero soy algo torpe y lo olvidé, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

-¡Erwin, espera, Erwin!

-¿Qué pasa Hanji?, no son necesario tantos gritos- dijo Erwin Smith, deteniéndose.

-Erwin! Erwin!- seguía gritando la chica.

-Estoy aquí Hanji- volvió a decir Erwin un tanto molesto.

- No te habla a ti, le habla a su perro- le dijo Levi tratando de mantener su expresión seria mientras pasaba a su lado.

En efecto la chica paso corriendo junto a ellos mientras el enérgico cachorrito tiraba de la correa delante de ella; El comandante Erwin soltó un suspiro, eso era digno de ella, llamarle al perro como el, valla idea.

-Buenos días comandante, buenos días Levi- les dijo la chica alegremente una vez que hubo controlado a su cachorro.

-Necesito que hablemos en mi oficina, hay un asunto urgente que tratar- les dijo el comandante adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de su oficina; Hanji tomo a su cachorrito en brazos y entro junto con Levi en la oficina, cerró la puerta y los observó en tono serio.

-esto realmente no tiene mucho que ver con le legión, pero de momento como ustedes saben, el gobierno no está dispuesto a financiar ninguna expedición fuera de las murallas, así que requieren la presencia de dos de nosotros en una de las ciudades al oeste de la muralla maría, parece que la policía militar no se da abasto.

-Creo que eso no nos concierne, Erwin- dijo Hanji poniéndose seria- creo que el rey no correrá peligro si despliegan más hombres de la policía militar.

-Eso no me toca decidirlo a mí, además tú eres la razón por la que nos necesitan.

-habla claro Erwin- replico la chica.

-ha habido una serie de asesinatos.

- ¿y eso que? Yo no soy detective, soy una científica- espetó una acalorada Hanji.

-precisamente por eso, parece que los asesinatos no han sido violentos, simplemente encuentran a la persona muerta, quieren que les ayudes a diagnosticar que es lo que provoca esas muertes tan repentinas, se rumora que es alguna sustancia.- la chica lo miró pensativa- irán de infiltrados ustedes dos, por obvias razones el que este tras esto no imagina que la legión de reconocimiento valla a intervenir, ¿me explico?.

- ¿qué pueblo es?

-serán transportados en una carroza que los llevara hasta allá haciendo dos escalas- prosiguió el hombre ignorando el comentario de Hanji.

-¿Cuál pueblo es Erwin?- repitió Hanji temiendo la respuesta.

- Gengenbach.

La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho, sin decir nada salió del despacho de forma precipitada azotando la puerta tras ella.

Levi observaba la escena recargado contra la pared.

-¿hay algo más que necesites decirme?- dijo Levi aun desde la pared

- dile que saldrán mañana por la mañana, le guste o no.

- se lo diré- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-y Levi.. quiero que me hagas un favor, no como tu comandante si no como hombre, cuida de ella.

Salió del despacho buscando la delgada silueta de Hanji pero no la veía por ningún lado, en ese momento su escuadrón paso corriendo por ahí con Erd al frente, no hacía mucho que habían comenzado el entrenamiento; Erwin no le había dado más instrucciones, supuso que una vez que fueran trasladados le darían el resto de los detalles; ¿dónde se habría metido esa cuatro ojos?, entro en las caballerizas y escucho unos pequeños gruñidos, ahí estaba Hanji con su cachorro, no traía las gafas y parecía estar llorando sentada en el piso entre la paja.

-Erwin no quiero hacer esto- le decía al cachorro.- no quiero volver a ese lugar, me trae recuerdos dolorosos- decía mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?- dijo Levi acercándose, observo no sin cierto asco la paja, pero aun así se sentó cerca de ella.

-¿de, de que hablas Levi?-dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa.

-No me engañas cuatro ojos apestosa- le dijo colocándole las gafas, la chica sonrio apesadumbrada.

-No quiero ir a esa misión.-dijo la chica mientras el cachorro correteaba alrededor de ellos.

-….

-me negaría pero si deserto la pena es la muerte, sin embargo me molesta que Erwin halla aceptado sin consultarme, aunque supongo que no pudo negarse y además esto no se trata de lo que yo quiera.

- qué bueno que lo entiendes, solo eres un soldado, un número entre las estadísticas de los que seguimos con vida, y si llegas a morir solo un número entre las bajas, no se nos permite tener sentimientos, nos desprendimos de nuestra humanidad cuando decidimos formar parte de este mundo, no sé a qué pasado te enfrentes en esta misión, tú conoces lo que yo fui en el pasado, mi vida entre la podredumbre y la miseria, pero yo no sé quién era Hanji Zoe antes de que yo la conociera…

La chica lo miró, observo sus ojos fríos de un tono oliva y de mirada aparentemente desafiante, su expresión de malhumor permanente, su cabello negro y esa piel blanca, casi pálida que poseía, y atraves del hombre reconoció al muchacho que había conocido años atrás, poco había cambiado, salvo las ojeras más acentuadas era el mismo de siempre….

La noche comenzaba a caer tras la ventana, Hanji tenía sus cosas casi listas, ropa de civil es lo que usaría en esa misión debía pasar desapercibida, deseo tener menos faldas, quizá le serían estorbosas, colocó dentro de la maleta el único pantalón que tenía y cerró la desvencijada maleta, Levi le había ofrecido uno de sus pantalones pero por obvias razones le venía pequeño y no era fanática de mostrar sus piernas; se tumbó sobre la cama inquieta y sin poder dormir, recordó las pocas palabras que le había dirigido a Erwin después de la breve conversación que tuvo con Levi; las instrucciones eran claras, un carruaje los recogería a las 5 am, por la tarde se detendrían a comer y por la noche pararían en una posada a mitad del camino para descansar, al cabo del siguiente día llegarían aGengenbach.

La chica no pego el ojo en toda la noche, cuando el carruaje llego en la mañana ya llevaba varias horas despierta, mientras Moblit la ayudaba a cargar sus cosas en el carruaje ella se despedía del cachorrito, que sollozaba sospechando que no la vería en un tiempo, había decidido que el cachorro se quedara por que podía ser peligroso.

-Erwin te cuidara en mi ausencia Erwin- le decía al perro mientras el capitán la observaba aun sin creer que el perro que tenía en sus brazos y el tuvieran el mismo nombre.- se un buen perro, gracias por cuidar de él Erwin.

-No es nada, la misión durará menos de lo que piensas.

Moblit abrió la puerta del carruaje, le dio un abrazo de despedida a Hanji sin decirle una palabra, Levi se acercó extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y subió tras ella, cerró la puerta dejando a Moblit e Erwin fuera, segundos después el carruaje comenzó su marcha.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Hanji cayó dormida, hacía frío y parecía temblar bajo su chal de tejido, Levi la observo, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la cubrió con ella; él no tenía sueño, a pesar de no haber pasado una noche excelente seguía preguntándose la razón por la que ella parecía tan asustada, la joven durmió toda la mañana, Levi la despertó cuando pararon para comer, la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, ella seguía sin mediar palabra y no se le veía con ganas de comer.

-¿a que se debe que hoy tenga el privilegio de no escuchar tu molesta voz?-La joven lo miró- ¿te comieron la lengua loa titanes?. La chica le mostro una débil sonrisa.

-No es nada- le contestó en tono serio mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿no vas a decirme nada verdad?- insistió Levi.

-No hay nada que decir, por eso no he dicho nada.- respondió ella en tono seco.

-Tu siempre estás hablando aunque no tengas nada que decir.- dijo mientras terminaba su pedazo de pan.- estoy lleno.

-yo también- dijo la chica aun con la mitad del plato lleno, Levi no le dijo nada, pagaron la cuenta, y de camino al carruaje compro algunas golosinas y un poco de pan.

La noche llegó rápido, hacía varias horas que llovía aun así llegaron a su siguiente parada sin mayor contratiempo, no descargaron el equipaje, el conductor pasaría la noche en el carruaje, solo tenían una habitación disponible en la posada, después de cenar subieron, al entrar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que solo tenía una cama, se miraron.

-Que duerma contigo en la misma cama no significa que ahora sea tu mujer- bromeó la chica.

-no dije que dormiría contigo, dormiré en el suelo.- dijo él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

La joven se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Levi.. hay algo que debo contarte, ven acércate.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la chica se quitó el chal de tejido y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo el sorprendido, la chica le dio la espalda.

-no seas sucio, no es eso lo que quiero mostrarte.- dejo que la blusa cayera dejando al descubierto su espalda, Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido, parte de la espalda de la muchacha tenía una seríe de marcas, parecían quemaduras viejas y también tenía algunas cicatrices de lo que parecían ser cortadas, justo en la parte baja de la espalda del lado izquierdo tenía una especie de serpiente, parecido a ''las marcas que le hacen al ganado'' pensó él horrorizado.

-La mayoría de las marcas ya han desaparecido, aunque ya no me producen ningún dolor físico, tenerlas me trae recuerdos amargos- le dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

El tomo la blusa y la colocó sobre sus hombros cubriéndola.

-¿son horribles cierto?- dijo ella.

-no es eso, hace frío…- dijo el sin inmutarse.

- Esta es la razón por la que no quería venir a esta misión, yo me crie en un pueblo vecino de Gengenbach un poco más al norte pero cerca también a la muralla María, vivía con mis padres pero durante la epidemia papá enfermó gravemente y murió, mi madre siempre había tenido una salud inestable y aunque ella no fue presa de la epidemia se volvió loca cuando él murió, tuvieron que recluirla en un hospital para enfermos mentales y nadie en mi familia quiso encargarse de mí, me dedique a vagar por las calles como tú, comía lo que encontraba en los basureros y un mal día una mujer me ofreció su ayuda, yo era muy inocente y no sospeche sus verdaderas intenciones, me llevo a una casa en Gengenbach y después me obligaba cada mañana a mendigar por las calles, si no traía dinero a la casa me golpeaban o quemaban con hierros la espalda en una ocasión me cortaron y no pude moverme por varios días- dijo mientras se estremecía ante aquel recuerdo- la marca que está más abajo la que tiene forma de serpiente, me la hicieron la noche que llegue, dijeron que yo les pertenecía, que mientras tuviera esa marca yo les pertenecería, que yo ya no era Hanji Zoe, solo era un objeto.- la chica trago saliva.

-si no quieres seguir hablando de esto entenderé- dijo Levi, aun así la chica siguió hablando

- tenía más cicatrices pero han ido desapareciendo con el tiempo, excepto esta- dijo hundiendo sus uñas en la marca con forma de serpiente- ¡la odio!- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lugar, estaba resignada a morir ahí, porque cuando cumplían cierta edad los asesinaban pues ya no les eran útiles, a mí no me quedaba mucho, faltarían escasos 20 días para que me mataran, y una noche la policía militar irrumpió en aquel lugar, arrestaron a la mujer y a sus aliados, y a mí y los demás niños nos llevaron a un refugio, yo estaba casi en los huesos, uno de los militares me tomó en brazos y me preguntó mi nombre, parecía ser de su simpatía, me dijo que él y su mujer no habían podido tener hijos, como no había datos de mis padres, pudieron adoptarme con facilidad- la chica hizo una pausa.- esa es la parte amable de la historia, a pesar de que estoy registrada con sus apellidos no les molestó que decidiera conservar mi verdadero nombre, fui sometida a algunos tratamientos y mis heridas sanaron pronto, el me inspiró a entrar en el ejército, su constante sentido del deber era admirable, una vez que tuve la edad me enliste, tiempo después ambos murieron durante la segunda epidemia antes de que tu yo nos conociéramos, no pude visitarlos en su lecho de muerte, y sus propiedades fueron transmitidas a mi… Gengenbach representa la podredumbre, la miseria y el dolor de mi infancia que esa pareja alejó de mi vida, y ahora varios años despues su partida, me estoy enfrentando a volver a ese lugar de mala muerte donde viví el peor de los infiernos….. los humanos son las bestias más terribles y peligrosas sobre la tierra incluso más que los titanes, el infierno no está halla fuera de las murallas, el infierno está aquí adentro y mi infierno es Gengenbach.

Levi notó que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y las limpio antes de que ella notara que estaba llorando, ella seguía cabizbaja sin ponerse la blusa, noto la tristeza en sus ojos, el horror de aquellos años, que él también conocía, observó como una lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por el rostro de su amiga, de pronto la abrazo todo lo fuerte que pudo y ella rompió en llanto, él no tenía palabras para decirle, pero parecían no ser necesarias, tras varios minutos abrazados en silencio ella se quedó dormida, la recostó en la almohada y la tapó con las sabanas de la cama, se acostó en el piso junto a la cama y se quedó dormido…

Sintió que alguien lo movía y decía su nombre, abrió los ojos, era Hanji y el sol aún no había salido.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo adormilado.

-estás frío, ven a la cama- le dijo ella.

-estoy bien vuelve a dormir- replico el joven

-pero yo no, no quiero dormir sola- Levi observo sus ojos castaños que parecían contener más lágrimas.

-Está bien dijo levantándose del piso, ella se deslizo hasta la pared para que él se recostara a su lado; el cayó dormido de inmediato, ella tomo la sabanas y los cubrió a ambos se recostó junto a los brazos de Levi y cayó en un profundo sueño

Varias horas después trató de moverse pero notó una fuerte presión sobre su cintura, abrió los ojos, Levi la tenía sujeta fuertemente por la cintura con ambos brazos y ella tenía sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza del chico contra su pecho, se sorprendió al notar aquello pues había olvidado ponerse la blusa y solo traía el sostén, se sonrojo, soltó una carcajada pensando la expresión que Levi haría cuando descubriera aquello, trató de contener la risa pero no pudo y el abrió los ojos, se sonrojó al notar que la tenía abrazada por la cintura, la soltó rápidamente y se levantó dándole la espalda, , entro apresuradamente al baño mientras la chica seguía desternillándose de risa sobre la cama; se colocó la camisa y el chal de tejido y se dirigió a tocar la puerta del baño.

-Levi, oh, Levi, te dije que no soy tu mujer, eres un indecente - bromeo la chica- el joven asomo la cabeza por la puerta, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Cállate cuatro ojos- le dijo desviando la mirada.

Salieron a la fría y fangosa calle, la lluvia se había calmado un poco, subieron al carruaje y este continuo su marca, quizá ella aún no estaba preparada para afrontar la misión pero ya no enfrentaría sus temores sola.


	3. Justicia

bueno, ahora si, ya estoy al corriente con lo que ya tenía escrito y anteriormente había compartido en Facebook, así que desde hoy cada capítulo será un poco más tardado, como me han dicho en sus Reviews voy a explotar al máximo esta y les prometo que se sorprenderán, por ultimo muchas gracias por leerme, espero más comentarios su opinión es muy importante para mi.

...

Llegaron a Gengenbach cuando el sol estaba por ponerse el segundo día, no había parado de llover y el pueblo lucía como un tétrico escenario; el humor de Hanji había mejorado pero al llegar y observar aquel lugar su expresión se había tornado sombría nuevamente, Levi abrió la puerta del carruaje bajó y acto seguido ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarle a bajar del carruaje, los recibieron 4 hombres de la policía militar ataviados con ropas de civiles.

-Síganme – les dijo el más alto; los condujeron por las calles, Hanji caminaba cabizbaja evitando observar los lugares por los que pasaban, entraron a una casa de dos pisos que parecía llevar varios años sin ser habitada, los muebles lucían en buen estado pero una nube de polvo se levantaba con cada pisada; En ese momento Hanji levantó la mirada horrorizada y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, casi sin poder respirar se acercó a Levi que noto de inmediato su ataque de pánico, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la acercó a su pecho.

-¿Ocurre algo capitana?- dijo el hombre que les había pedido que los siguiera.

- Solo está un poco cansada por el viaje- intervino Levi desviando la atención.- ¿me decía que nos quedaremos aquí cierto?

-así es, esta casa cuenta con un sótano donde pretendemos que la Capitana Zoe realice las investigaciones, hace días que lo equipamos con todo lo necesario, las cosas no están muy agradables por aquí por lo que si tenemos un objeto de investigación lo traeremos por la noche para evitar sospechas de la intervención de la capitana; sus habitaciones están en la planta superior, síganme- subieron escaleras arriba mientras una inquieta Hanji tomaba con fuerza la mano de Levi luchando por no desmoronarse ante esos hombres.

-Esta será su habitación capitana- le dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia ella- el hombre abrió la puerta consecutiva.- y esta será su habitación sargento; trataremos de ser muy discretos en cuanto a esta investigación por lo que les pido evitar salir demasiado de esta casa, mañana vendrán hombres de mi escuadrón a primera hora para que pueda observar los antecedentes que tenemos de este caso.

La joven seguía sin decir nada por lo que Levi volvió a responder por ella.

-¿Hay alguna otra indicación que debamos seguir?

- Los estantes de la cocina están repletos de todo lo que necesiten para cocinar, por último deseo que su estancia sea agradable- habían llegado a la puerta de entrada, los hombres de la policía militar salieron y Levi cerró la puerta.

Hanji seguía muda, y aunque su respiración se había normalizado se veía perturbada; Levi temía preguntar, porque intuía la respuesta.

-Hanji… - la chica seguía inmóvil junto a él y se desplomo hasta el suelo aun consiente, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, Levi observo con asco la mugre del suelo pero aun así se arrodillo a su lado, la tomó de la cintura y coloco el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y lentamente se incorporaron, la condujo hasta el sofá y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Levi…- le dijo la chica en un tono suplicante- ésta, ésta es la casa donde me tuvieron aquellos años…- se tapó la boca nuevamente, su respiración se tornó entrecortada, le costaba respirar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente, ese papel tapiz lo reconocería donde fuera, si bajas al sótano verás en una de las paredes mi nombre tallado cerca del suelo, lo talle en un intento de no olvidar quien era, no quiero estar aquí….- la chica lo abrazó mientras lloraba fuera de control.

-No tenemos opción- le dijo Levi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – debes resistir y ser fuerte, la Hanji que conozco se burlaría de mi porque estoy rodeado de polvo y mi traje está lleno de mugre, no te prometo que este lugar te gustará pero podemos odiarlo juntos.

La chica lo observó con ojos llorosos. Levi se separó de ella

-Como de todos modos no te tranquilizaras iré a la cocina para ver que hay para cenar y ver si por lo menos hay una escoba, este lugar es un asco.

-Pero Levi, no sabes cocinar- dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa.

-Entonces ayúdame- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Cocinar y hacer ese tipo de cosas hogareñas le gustaba, aunque no era una cocinera excelente la calmaba, mientras revolvía en la alacena recordó esos cálidos días mientras vivía con el comandante Smith y su esposa Dallane*, el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a su padre adoptivo y los guisos de cordero que solía hacer los días que él volvía a casa después de alguna misión; encontró champiñones enlatados, carne seca y huevos, también había algo de puré de tomate, leche en polvo y demás; Levi había encontrado una escoba y algunos productos de limpieza, mientras Hanji guisaba los champiñones con puré y carne él estaba limpiando como frenético el piso y los estantes, 30 minutos más tarde la estancia lucía impecable y la comida estaba casi lista.

-está haciendo frío- comentó la chica- a este paso pescaré un resfriado.

-Te ves más tranquila, iré abajo a ver si hay algo de leña para encender la chimenea.

Levi se dirigió a la puerta del sótano tomo una vela y descendió escaleras abajo, llegó a una amplia estancia, había varias velas aposentadas estratégicamente, probablemente si las encendía la habitación quedaría perfectamente iluminada, fue hasta el fondo del laboratorio y encontró un baúl, lo abrió y en efecto ahí estaba la madera, al sacar algunos troncos este se había movido y vio unas letras talladas en la pared, acercó la llama de la vela y vio tallado con una letra desgarbada las palabras ''yo soy Hanji Zoe'', sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó unas voces y unos pasos.

¡Levi!- gritó la chica; él se apresuró escaleras arriba asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo soltando la madera en el suelo, un hombre corpulento estaba junto a la chica, no era el hombre que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-Ha habido otro asesinato, Capitana, sargento, traerán el cadáver en unos momentos, la luz es muy mala, así que solo dejaremos el cadáver y procederemos con la investigación en la mañana.

Los jóvenes se miraron, a pesar del odio que la castaña sentía por ese lugar Levi notó un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Capitana es usted muy joven para tener tantos conocimientos ¿no cree?, como es que ha podido experimentar con cadáveres anteriormente.- la chica se extrañó con la pregunta.

-¿Levi podrías encender las luces del laboratorio por favor?- él sabía que nunca había experimentado con cadáveres humanos, era la primera vez, había experimentado con pequeños animales, y comparado con lo que en los libros científicos se sabía sobre el cuerpo humano, a lo sumo sería la primera vez que la muchacha practicaría una necropsia** a un ser humano, no dudaba aun así de su capacidad, pero aquel hombre no le daba buena espina, se preguntó si ella le revelaría el hecho; terminó de encender las luces cuando un grupo de hombres bajaba por las escaleras con una camilla seguidos por Hanji; la chica ya se encontraba haciendo algunas preguntas sobre la situación en la que se había encontrado al cadáver.

-¿ya se ha reconocido el cuerpo?- decía la chica en tono serio.

-aún no capitana- le respondió el más joven.- no encontramos ninguna identificación con el

-¿Se sabe la edad aproximada?- continuó ella

-alrededor de 40 años- respondió el joven mientras depositaban el cuerpo aun cubierto sobre la plancha.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- prosiguió la joven.

-en una taberna, pensaron que estaba dormido hasta que se acercaron a despertarlo y no reaccionó.- le explico el muchacho.

-Me gustaría tomar de inmediato las huellas y las señas particulares que presenta el cadáver, los golpes o moretones que pudo tener pre o post mortem.

-Capitana comprendo su interés pero ya le mencioné que iniciaremos la investigación mañana, no hace falta que se preocupe en estos momentos- le dijo el corpulento hombre en tono tosco.- Brown, Zarbo, Ranieri, Smirnov- dijo dirigiéndose a los cuatro hombres que transportaron el cadáver- vámonos.

-Pero capitán Strauss, la Capitana Zoe…- tercio el mismo muchacho que había respondido las dudas de la chica.

-¡Dije que nos vamos Smirnov!- le interrumpió el corpulento; los hombres subieron las escaleras Levi apago las luces mientras la chica y el capitán Strauss subían, él se apresuró tras ellos y pronto llegaron a la puerta de entrada.

- Nos vemos por la mañana, capitana, sargento, no hay de qué preocuparse, con permiso- dijo el hombre saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿No le dijiste que nunca has practicado una necropsia a un ser humano, o si?- le dijo Levi

-no, creo que es algo que no tienen porque saber, ven vamos a cenar la cena se enfría- dijo ella restándole importancia; Levi puso la mesa y la joven colocó la fuente con comida en el centro de la mesa, Levi saco el pan de que había comprado el día anterior y lo partió por la mitad y le ofreció una de estas a su compañera.

-Después de todo no eres tan torpe, cuatro ojos- le dijo a la muchacha mientras olfateaba el aroma que despedía la comida que acababa de servirle en el plato, ella se sentó en la silla contigua y comieron en silencio.

-Tomaré un baño, ¿vas a estar bien?- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a su compañera que aún no terminaba de cenar.

-No, espera- le contesto la joven levantándose de la mesa, -he estado pensando, puede que haya una razón por la que este tal capitán Strauss no quiso que revisara el cuerpo, antes de que tomes un baño quiero que me asistas en el laboratorio.

-¿abrirás el cadáver?- dijo sin perder la calma- lo notarán de inmediato.

-no, nada de eso, si la supuesta sustancia es ingerida o inyectada debe haber una marca en algún lado, además para mañana sus facciones pueden estar alteradas por la descomposición del cadáver y el rigor mortis*** podría alterar o dificultarme encontrar marcas, no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para acomodar los miembros del cadáver a mi antojo, y aun está fresco, puede que los rastros del supuesto veneno en caso de que así sea desaparezcan pasadas varias horas.- terminó la chica.

-de acuerdo- dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bajaron las escaleras y él encendió las velas para iluminar la estancia.

-por el momento no puedo tomar las huellas digitales, la tinta dejara manchados sus dedos y levantará sospechas, ¿Levi podrías pasarme unos guantes?- el muchacho abrió varios cajones hasta que los encontró, se los alcanzo a la chica y ella se los colocó. – Será mejor que tú también tomes un par- se colocó los guantes mientras ella buscaba los utensilios necesarios, los coloco en una bandeja de metal y se la dio a Levi.

-Necesitaré que pases lo que te valla pidiendo- le dijo ansiosa, comenzó a desenvolver el cadáver retiró la sabana de su rostro y lanzó un grito mientras abría los ojos en una mueca de horror.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó el chico acercándose.

-este hombre, era cómplice de aquella mujer- soltó una carcajada tétrica- es tan irónico que regresemos los dos a este lugar y en estas condiciones, me queda claro que el que lastima a los semejantes encuentra el peor de los destinos- se ajustó los lentes decidida. – pero yo no soy esa clase de persona- dijo dirigiéndose al cadáver- me hiciste mucho daño cuando estuviste vivo, las marcas que llevo en mi cuerpo fueron infligidas por estas manos que ahora se pudren, pero yo hare justicia por medio de ti, ya que una persona que le quita la vida a otra sin importar lo ruin que fuese merece ser condenada, es curioso, así como te ha hecho pagar la justicia divina yo haré pagar a tus asesinos y a los de muchos otros que comparten tu destino, con la justicia humana.

Levi la miraba sorprendido, era increíble que se armara de valor, parecía que el dolor y el odio que había acumulado en esos días era liberado en un grito de justicia, la joven retiro la sabana por completo y sin quitarle la ropa al cadáver comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-no parece tener hematomas, solo este en la cabeza pero por la falta de sangre puedo asegurar que fue hecho post mortem quizá cayó de frente golpeándose con algo, por el rigor mortis puedo decir también que no tiene más de 5 horas muerto, pupilas dilatadas -dijo levantando los parpados y volviendo a cerrarlos -no parece haber sido inyectado no hay ninguna marca, si hubiera sido inyectado sería en un lugar visible, y mostraría huellas de resistencia, solo me quedan dos posibilidades, inhalación o ingesta- dijo la chica emocionada; Levi seguía observándola, su repentino cambio de humor había aligerado el ambiente y le alegraba ver a la muchacha alegre de siempre; la chica tomo un hisopo y lo paso por las fosas nasales de aquel hombre, las deposito en un frasco, acto seguido lo extrajo y lo observó con una serie de lupas aumentando su tamaño.

-nada, no hay residuos más que de polvo, ninguna sustancia extraña, solo polvo común y fluidos nasales- volvió a colocar el hisopo en el frasco y lo cerró – solo me queda inspeccionar su boca- haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas abrió las mandíbulas del hombre.

-¡Levi parece que hemos dado en el clavo!, su lengua presenta un aspecto anormal y hay un líquido, no es saliva, la saliva de una persona no es morada, mira- él se acercó al cadáver y en efecto la lengua presentaba cierta hinchazón y un líquido pegajoso pegado a esta. –bien, ahora debo tener cuidado necesito algo para mantenerlo, no puedo decir a ciencia exacta que es- tomó un hisopo y raspó la lengua de la víctima, acto seguido lo colocó en un recipiente especial que le aseguraba que no sería contaminado por algún agente externo.

-si mis sospechas son ciertas, por la mañana cuando volvamos aquí y procedamos con la necropsia esa sustancia ya habrá sido eliminada del cuerpo de la víctima- terció la muchacha – y deberemos aumentar al máximo las medidas de seguridad porque los gases que despida el cuerpo pueden mezclarse con el veneno y cabe la posibilidad de que lo inhalemos, entre a nuestro sistema y horas después nos mate- termino.

-¿Sospechas del capitán verdad?- le dijo el ayudándole a cubrir el cuerpo

- ¿por qué si no tiene nada que ver con esto se negó a que inspeccionara el cadáver nada más llegar?, ese hombre oculta algo…- la chica se secó el sudor de la frente y tiró los guantes a la basura, Levi hizo lo mismo, apagaron las luces del laboratorio y subieron.

-¿Ahora si puedo darme un baño? O necesitas alguna otra excentricidad?- dijo el joven en tono burlón.

- no, ve, estaré bien.

Levi entro en el amplio baño, para haber sido un lugar de mala muerte estaba bastante bien, tenía la regadera, y en medio del retrete y esta había una tina grande, no le apetecía meterse a la tina así que se desvistió y se metió a la regadera, llevaba un rato pensando en la mujer que había dejado en la sala, esa era una de las razones por las que Hanji Zoe le parecía fascinante, salir a flote de un recuerdo traumante de su infancia y con las agallas que incluso solo pocos hombres cuentan enfrentar su temor y actuar profesionalmente, actuar a favor de la justicia, eso sin lugar a dudas la hacían fascinante.

Escucho que el pomo de la puerta del baño se giraba.

-¿Levi estás aquí? Voy a entrar, vio a través de la puertecilla de la regadera la silueta de la joven que en ese momento abría la llave de la tina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo molesto

-el otro día me retaste a que tomara una ducha contigo- dijo la joven conteniendo la risa.

- ¿no sabes distinguir las bromas apestosa?- dijo el molesto.

- precisamente por apestosa quiero bañarme- dijo ella mientras reía divertida- solo bromeo dejare que la tina se llene, iré a mi cuarto, ¿podrías cerrar la llave del agua cuando salgas?- dijo saliendo del baño.

Él sonrió y terminó de bañarse.

-Hanji, Hanji, eres única- sintió una opresión extraña en su pecho, se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se observó en el espejo sobre el lavabo estaba por salir y en ese momento, Hanji entro corriendo al baño con la toalla puesta.

-Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta, cuatro ojos- dijo saliendo del baño.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se sentía completamente relajado, pasado mucho rato escucho como ella se dirigía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, la casa era grande para los dos, se preguntó si la joven se sentiría mejor, se levantó de la cama y salió, toco con los nudillos en la puerta contigua, la voz de Hanji le respondió desde el interior permitiéndole entrar.

-Cuatro ojos, no sé si estés mejor, ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?- dijo un tanto rojo y sin fijar su mirada sobre ella, la chica sonrió.

-está bien pero hoy no me confundas con tu mujer- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- de ninguna manera apestosa.- le dijo él aun sin mirarla.

-ah no, nada de eso, ya me bañe, huele- le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia su axila.

-Eres una asquerosa, ¡suéltame!- dijo tratando de quitársela de encima.

- huelo a jabón, ¿no te gusta el olor a jabón?- dijo riendo

-Eso no significa que quiera oler tu axila -dijo de mal humor.

Lo soltó y ambos rieron, era poco común que lo vieran reír, incluso se rumoraba que su risa era macabra, pero no le importó, esa noche se sentía capaz de deshacerse de toda vergüenza.

*El capitán Smith y su mujer Dallane Smith son los tíos de Erwin Smith, el capitán Smith fue el que rescató a Hanji de aquella casa.

**Necropsia: Es un procedimiento científico por el cual se estudia un cadáver animal o humano para tratar de identificar la posible causa de la muerte.

*** Rigor mortis: es cambio químico en los músculos producido después de la muerte que causa un estado de rigidez (aumenta en medida que pasa el tiempo después de la muerte).


	4. Sospechoso

Bueno por aquí no se notó tanto ya que comencé a publicar este fic después de haberlo comenzado en facebook, tarde varios días en escribir este capítulo, se me atravesó el fin de semana y rayos ha sido el más difícil de argumentar hasta el momento, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, su opinión es muy importante para mi; nos leemos pronto.

...

Sospechoso.

El sol se colaba por entre la cortina y daba de lleno en los ojos de Levi, con el ceño fruncido abrió los ojos, encontró a su lado como ya sabía a la chica de cabellos castaños aun dormida, volvió a sorprenderse, nuevamente él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, pese a ello el detalle no le incomodó y permaneció así mientras la contemplaba, bajo su blusa asomaban sus pequeños pechos , su pequeña cintura hacía resaltar un poco sus caderas y sus largas y bonitas piernas estaban parcialmente descubiertas, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla retiro sus fuertes brazos y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación y vestirse.

Quince minutos después se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación de Hanji.

-¡Arriba cuatro ojos!- dijo aporreando la puerta. –Voy a pasar- la encontró sentada en la cama a medio vestir y con el cabello hecho un enredijo, la chica siguió sin inmutarse.

-oh, vamos Hanji, esos gorilas no tardan en venir- le dijo de mal humor, la chica terminó de ponerse la falda que ese día era de un bonito tono coral, el chico le arrojó el cepillo – Péinate, aquí no está Moblit para hacerlo por ti- le dijo con cierto desdén; la chica comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y lo recogió en su habitual coleta alta.

-Lo dices como si te pusiera celoso- le comento la chica aún medio dormida, él no respondió, salió de la habitación y fue escaleras abajo.

Una hora más tarde tras el desayuno y varias discusiones para sacar a Hanji del baño por que se había quedado dormida estaban preparados para que en cualquier momento llegaran los hombres de la policía militar.

Él seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho sobre Moblit, ''lo dices como si te pusiera celoso'', no nada de eso, ¿celoso? ¿Por qué? Ellos solo eran amigos, ella no le atraía, era lo menos parecido a una mujer llamativa, no, me niego, ella solo es mi amiga…. Llamaron a la puerta y Levi interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio que entraban los hombres que la noche anterior habían llevado el cuerpo, Brown, Zarbo, Ranieri, y el más joven Smirnov pero no había rastro del capitán Strauss.

-Buenos días Capitana Zoe- dijo Smirov extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara. –Sargento Stan Smirnov a su servicio, somos del escuadrón de inteligencia del cuartel central de la policía militar, le pido una disculpa a nombre del capitán Strauss, no pudo presentarse hoy, está indispuesto - concluyo el chico soltando la mano de Hanji.

-No se preocupe sargento, ¿hay alguna indicación que el capitán Strauss le pidió que me transmita?- pregunto la chica.

-No capitana, solo traigo el archivo del caso y los formularios a llenar sobre la necropsia que pretendemos realizar.- le respondió el muchacho alegremente, era como ver a Hanji hablando con ella misma pensó Levi. –Es necesario que tres de nosotros permanezcan aquí arriba mientras bajamos a hablar sobre el caso, sargento Levi le voy a pedir que se quede aquí arriba y Ranieri y yo iremos con la capitana.

-No puedo permitir eso de ninguna manera- Contestó Levi sin perder la calma -me enviaron con ella específicamente para cuidarla, usted puede hablarnos a ambos del caso, dos cabezas, sobre todo las que ya se conocen piensan mejor que una.- dijo imponiéndose ante Smirnov que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Sargento Stan, le agradeceré si me permite que el sargento Levi sea quien nos acompañe –intervino la chica evitando el conflicto –lo cierto es que es mi mano derecha y me ayuda a aclarar mi mente, verá soy un poco distraída- continuo la chica restándole importancia.

-muy bien Capitana como usted lo ordene.- le dijo el joven -Brown, Ranieri, Zarbo, ya lo saben, nadie entra por esa puerta sin autorización del capitán Strauss. – Levi y Hanji intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Bajaron los tres las escaleras y Levi comenzó a encender las luces.

-Sargento Smirnov, ¿puedo confiar en usted cierto?- le dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto capitana- dijo extrañado con la pregunta.

-Entonces hay algo que tiene que saber, anoche cuando todos se fueron, bajamos a inspeccionar el cadáver, pensamos que la sustancia responsable podría evaporarse o ser desechada tras unas horas. –contó la joven no sin cierto temor.

-Sabía que lo haría es una mujer de ciencia- le respondió él –de hecho concuerdo con usted, no estuve de acuerdo con el capitán Strauss pero últimamente actúa extraño y es mejor no contradecirlo.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?- lo cuestionó la chica.

-Se ausenta sin motivo aparente o se la pasa encerrado en su oficina.

-Dígame, sargento, ¿en algún momento las muertes han coincidido con el lugar donde el capitán se encontraba?- continuo Hanji.

-Ahora que lo menciona, no exactamente, pero él ha encontrado todos los cadáveres, ¿sospecha de él cierto?- terció el joven –para ser sinceros yo también, claro que es algo que no suelo decir a cualquiera pero estamos en confianza ¿no es así?.- Termino el muchacho.

-así es sargento, creo que antes de abrir el cuerpo necesito que me cuente todo relacionado a las muertes, todo lo que haya notado, días más frecuentes para encontrar algún cadáver, alguna seña particular, si son hombres mujeres, cuando iniciaron y después que me diga los lugares donde el capitán Strauss se encontraba. –Concluyó la chica.

El chico comenzó a contar el historial de los asesinatos.

-los asesinatos comenzaron hace dos meses, realmente no tendría porque ser alarmante, la gente muere todo el tiempo, al principio pasó desapercibido hasta que notaron un patrón en las muertes, ninguna era violenta, ninguna de las victimas estaba enferma en el momento de la muerte como para presumir una muerte por causas naturales, y además todos habían salido de prisión recientemente.

-¿Por qué delito?- interrumpió Hanji.

-Secuestro y trata de menores- dijo smirnov, al ver que la chica no le interrumpió, continuó con su historia. – cuando encontraron el cuarto cadáver nos llamarón porque ya había levantado temor entre los pobladores, el capitán Strauss acaba de regresar esa mañana de un prolongado descanso, nadie sabe exactamente donde había estado –hizo una pausa – los primeros 3 cadáveres eran de hombres el cuarto que cayó fue en la mañana del día que llegamos aquí y la víctima era una mujer.

-¿Existe la posibilidad, aun teniendo a Strauss como sospechoso de que pudiese envenenar a la mujer y que el veneno tarde unos días en surtir sus efectos? –Intervino Levi – de no ser así ese lapso en que el no estuvo aquí lo elimina como sospechoso.

- o podría tener cómplices- sugirió la joven –¿Hay algún otro dato relacionado a las muertes?

-Vera al no contar con nadie capacitado para realizar una necropsia me limitaba a inspeccionar los cuerpos, encontré que tenían una descomposición muy acelerada y un olor distinto a la que emiten otros cadáveres, la verdad es que evitamos abrir los cadáveres así que cuando ocurre una muerte en la capital y se sospecha de que fue asesinado solo los inspeccionamos, salvo yo, el resto no cuenta con muchos conocimientos científicos, y claramente mis habilidades y las suyas capitana no tienen punto de comparación, a su lado solo soy un aficionado.

-Sargento confío en su buen juicio, ¿tiene bocetos de las victimas anteriores cierto?, también necesito los nombres, puede que lo del capitán Strauss sea solo una corazonada, sin pruebas no podemos demostrar nada. -el joven sacó unos papeles de la carpeta que llevaba consigo.

-Los cuerpos no fueron identificados, como ya se lo conté todos son ex convictos, tome – le dijo extendiéndole las hojas, estos son los dibujos que hice de sus caras. –la chica observó los papeles con mirada inquisitiva. –Sargento voy a necesitar el expediente del capitán Strauss, ¿puede conseguirlo verdad? – el joven la miró.

-Capitana a menos que tenga una razón tangible para pedir su expediente me temo que no podemos conseguirlo, necesitamos por lo menos una prueba en concreto, sugeriría que hagamos la necropsia al cadáver de este hombre y dependiendo de lo que encontremos calcular nuestro siguiente paso.

-Creo que eso no será necesario -Respondió Levi que estaba junto al cadáver levantando la sábana, ambos se acercaron y en efecto no era necesario, el rostro de ese hombre estaba carcomido en la parte de la boca y lucía una hinchazón en la garganta, levantaron su camisa y a la altura de su estómago tenía una llaga.

-Levi pásame unos guantes y un recipiente como el de ayer, creo que puedo arrancar un trozo de su carne. – Levi la observó con un gesto de asco e hizo lo que le pedía.

La joven tomo uno de los trozos de carne y lo colocó en el recipiente.

-Sargento- dijo dirigiéndose a Smirnov –Me imagino que usted inspeccionaba los cadáveres de inmediato, ¿Qué hacían con ellos después?

-Ninguno tenía parientes así que los incinerábamos, jamás llegue a verlos en este punto de descomposición, creo que es el veneno el que está provocando esto.

-no hay duda –dijo Levi.

Los chicos se sentaron mientras Hanji iba de aquí allá por el laboratorio abriendo estantes y sacando cosas, pasados varios minutos la joven, se acercó a ellos nuevamente.

-Como lo pensé la sustancia que encontramos anoche en su lengua corresponde a un veneno hecho con plantas, además –prosiguió la chica – todo rastro de veneno ha desaparecido de los tejidos.

-¿Qué clase de planta es? –Dijo Smirnov.

-Es curioso – contestó la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa y ajustándose las gafas. – esta planta solo crece en la capital, ¿y que división del ejército está ahí?

-La policía militar- terció Levi.

-¿Usted como sabe de esa planta capitana? –planteo el chico.

- mi padre sirvió a la policía militar y cuando era niña vivíamos en la capital, siempre he sido muy curiosa y descuidada, trasplante una de estas al jardín de mi casa, y un día nuestro perro amaneció muerto, mis padres pensaron que era la planta y la sacaron de la casa pero no estuve segura de que fuera así hasta el día de hoy. –les relato la joven con una nostálgica mirada.

-aún ahora no podemos acusarlo- dijo Levi -no tenemos pruebas concretas, sargento Smirnov, ¿usted tiene acceso a la oficina del capitán Strauss, si fue él debe tener la planta en algún lugar.

-Creo que sé a qué punto te diriges-dijo Hanji- creo que puedo sintetizar el veneno y encontrar un antídoto y así probar cuánto tarda en surtir efecto.

-¿es indispensable tener la planta para hacer el antídoto?- dijo Smirnov.

-No, pero es necesaria para el experimento.- Le contestó Levi seriamente.

-¿Puede hacerlo por nosotros sargento? – dijo la chica.

-Cuente con ello capitana.- le respondió el sargento poniéndose de pie y haciendo el saludo militar.

-La planta que debe buscar tiene flores muy pequeñas de un tono violeta, sus hojas son grandes y lustrosas, tiene algunas espinas con una punta e tono naranja, necesito que me traiga un par de hojas con todo y tallo, en cuanto al antídoto, creo que ya se lo que ha de emplearse.

-la traeré capitana- dijo Smirnov subiendo las escaleras.

Levi y Hanji se quedaron solos, ella se levantó buscando ciertas plantas secas en los estantes que pudieran contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, no tardó mucho en dar con la formula exacta contra el veneno.

-Pasiflora, Romero, riñón de cordero disecado y mandrágora.–comento la chica emocionada con su descubrimiento.

-¿funciona?- le dijo Levi.

-Sí, coloque unas gotas sobre el trozo de carne que tomé del cadáver y frenó su descomposición. –hizo una pausa. –pues solo hay que esperar por la planta para sintetizar el veneno, no será complicado, hasta un novato podría hacerlo, me pregunto qué sabor tendrá, bueno creo que lo averiguare cuando lo beba. – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Levi exasperado- ¡estás loca! No voy a dejar que hagas una tontería como esa.

-Soy una científica, experimentar está en mi naturaleza, lo hare por el bien de..

-¡No! – Exclamo Levi molesto –Tu eres en esta misión la única irremplazable, yo puedo ser sustituido por otro, pero tú no, yo tomaré el veneno, no puedes darte el lujo de morir, cuatro ojos apestosa.

-Levi… - dijo la chica quedándose sin palabras.

-Es la verdad, además confío en que el antídoto funciona.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Levi le daba vueltas a todo aquello en su cabeza, ¿lo hacía solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin?, quizá él tenía una razón más poderosa, le importaba esa cabeza hueca, sintió una presión extraña en su pecho y cierto nerviosismo, no le temía a la muerte, realmente siempre había estado preparado para morir, no, ese nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con la muerte.

Las horas pasaban, entre sus cavilaciones Hanji concluyó que si en efecto encontraban la planta en la oficina de Strauss podría rendir un informe y solicitar el expediente, sí, eso debía hacer, al revisarlo podría encontrar la razón, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había elegido matar específicamente a esos ex convictos?

Smirnov apareció al caer la tarde, con la planta que ella le había pedido.

-Me costó distraerle para conseguirla, como usted pensó la tenía en su oficina incluso hablo de más cuando le pregunte por ella, dice que leyó en un libro de botánica sobre sus efectos adversos pero que le parece una planta ornamental muy atractiva.- dijo el joven.

-Gracias espero tener esta sustancia mañana por la mañana. – Puede retirarse, y esté al tanto de cualquier cosa sospechosa, no bajes la guardia.

El muchacho se retiró junto con los hombres de la policía militar que hacían guardia en el interior de la casa.

-Levi deberías subir a cenar y tratar de descansar, tardare bastante, no dormiré hasta que tenga el veneno.

-Está bien- dijo el dándole la espalda –lo hare porque te gusta la privacidad en tu laboratorio.- subió las escaleras, cenó en solitario y subió a su cuarto, era raro en el pero no le apetecía bañarse, se desvistió dejándose solo la ropa interior, entro en la cama y se quedó dormido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando Hanji entro gritando en su habitación, él se levantó arrojando la sabana a un lado.

-Levi –gritaba la chica – Lo conseguí, tenemos el veneno.

-Me asustaste- le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. –Bien, ahora dámelo, me lo tomaré ya mismo.

-Pero Levi…

- no soy diferente del resto, todos hemos venido a este mundo a morir- dijo arrebatándole el frasco; colocó la botellita en sus labios y sin vacilar se tomó la sustancia, sintió como le abrazaba la garganta, pero nada más.

Hanji lo observaba y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla; él se le acercó con decisión, la tomo del brazo y la jaló hasta la cama; la chica lo siguió sin protestar, se dejó tumbar en la cama y acto seguido Levi le planto un beso, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, ella tampoco, pero le devolvió un profundo beso que la dejo sin aliento, permitió que el chico se acostara entre sus piernas, mientras lo seguía besando sintió como la mano del chico comenzaba a subirle la falda, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar su buen juicio parecía estar nublado, se sentía fuera de sí, cuando el joven comenzó a besarle el cuello, soltó un gemido, ella seguía cediendo, su mano subía cada vez más, sentía su corazón latir ferozmente; entonces todo se detuvo tan rápido como había comenzado el chico se levantó y ella seguía en una especie de transe sobre la cama.

-Hanji, yo, esto no está bien –le dijo Levi tapándose el rostro aun sin creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. –Perdóname no se en que estaba pensando.

La chica se levantó sin decirle nada, Salió de la habitación mientras Levi la observaba.

Entró al baño precipitadamente, ¿que era ese sentimiento?, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar con esa facilidad? Se miró en el espejo, el corazón aun le latía apresuradamente, observó su rostro y cuando llego a la altura de su cuello descubrió un moretón, era el lugar donde Levi le había besado, se sonrojó.

-No Hanji, no puedes permitir que esto vuelva a pasar – le dijo a su reflejo, se cerró la blusa hasta el cuello ocultando la marca, se ajustó el chal de tejido y fue escaleras abajo, era muy entrada la noche pero debía enviar el informe para solicitar el expediente de Strauss, salió a la calle y se apresuró por las calles oscuras, un escalofrío recorría cada parte de su ser al observar los lugares donde de niña revolvía entre la basura pero no cedió, torció por una calle donde si mal no recordaba estaba el cuartel improvisado que usaba la policía militar cuando se transportaban ahí, cuando vivió con los Smith solo en una ocasión había ido, pero esa clase de lugares no solía olvidarlos.

Una sombra se acercó a sus espaldas y la arrojó contra la pared.

-capitana Zoe creí que le habían prohibido salir de la casa- Le dijo Strauss en tono amenazante.

-Creyó mal – le contestó mordazmente la chica mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí guapa?.

- tú condena.

-¿sí? Pues aunque consigas mi expediente no tienes forma de probar nada, yo no estuve aquí cuando asesinaron a esa mujer- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Levi salió de su cuarto decidido a hablar con Hanji de lo ocurrido, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontró, al acercarse la entrada principal noto que no tenía seguro, asomó su cabeza y vio unas pequeñas huellas marcadas en el fango.

-¡Hanji! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo corriendo por las calles desiertas…..

*la duración del viaje desde la muralla Shina hasta Gengenbach es de un día y medio, el viaje ida y vuelta es de 3 días, por lo que se estima que 3 días es el tiempo en que tarda el veneno en actuar.


	5. Renacer

Hola lectores bonitos, sigo checando los Reviews y me dan muchas más ganas de escribir, este capítulo fue más sencillo al momento de escribirlo y me pareció oportuna la intervención de un par de personajes, casi lloro con esa parte, espero que disfruten el capitulo y buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Sus ojos se encogieron por el miedo, Strauss la tenía acorralada, cerro los puños sobre su garganta, no podía respirar, ¡se ahogaba!, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, trató de patearlo pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía, de repente todo se puso negro, sintió su cuerpo caer sobre las piedras y un líquido corriendo por su pantorrilla, escucho los gritos de Strauss y otra voz también conocida, era Levi, abrió los ojos y vio al joven de cabello negro propinándole una golpiza a Strauss.

-¡Corre! –le dijo Levi , ella se levantó como pudo y con las hojas del informe aun arrastradas corrió hacia el cuartel, tuvo suerte, las luces estaban encendidas, aporreo la puerta y acto seguido abrieron, al fondo de la estancia pudo ver al comandante Pixies.

-Comandante Pixies- dijo la chica irrumpiendo en el salón.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo el sin inmutarse.

-Capitana Hanji Zoe, escuadrón de investigación de la Legión de reconocimiento –Dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

-Capitana- dijo el hombre levantándose –Discúlpeme pero no la reconocí sin uniforme, ¿Por qué llega tan agitada y a esta hora de la madrugada, siéntese.

-No, comandante Pixies, es una emergencia, necesito el expediente del capitán Strauss.

-¿El expediente del capitán Strauss? Explíquese.

-Tengo al capitán Strauss bajo sospecha de los asesinatos, no puedo decirle todo ahora, pero si baja por esta calle encontrara al Capitán Strauss peleando con el Sargento Levi, Strauss trató de lastimarme –dijo la joven levantando su falda y mostrando su pierna ensangrentada.

-¿Comprende que su acusación es muy grave verdad capitana?

-Sí señor, tengo las pruebas pero por favor apresúrense – dijo ella en tono suplicante.

- Arnau- dijo Pixies dirigiéndose al hombre alto que la primera noche había conducido a Levi y Hanji a la casa. –Lleve a su escuadrón y hágase cargo de la situación, arreste a los dos si es necesario, la capitana y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Los hombres salieron corriendo del cuartel dejándolos a solas.

-Capitana confío en lo que usted me dice, pero necesito alguna prueba para traer el expediente.

-Él lo confeso cuando subía hacía aquí, llego por mi espalda y me azotó contra la pared, me dijo que aunque consiga el expediente no podré probar nada, que él no estaba en la ciudad cuando murió esa mujer.

-¿y tiene forma de probarlo capitana?- dijo Pixies interesado.

-Sí, pero harán falta 3 días.

-¿cómo está tan segura?

-Logre sintetizar el veneno que se usó en las victimas, la planta la encontramos en la oficina de Strauss, y tengo el antídoto.

- ¿y tiene la intención de probar el veneno en alguien? –dijo con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

-El sargento Levi lo bebió hace una hora aproximadamente –dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, si usted no estuviera tan segura de que fue él, no habría permitido que el sargento Levi tomase el veneno y con ello probar la vinculación del Capitán Strauss a esa muerte en específico; me ha convencido, mandaré por el expediente de Strauss; sin embargo capitana, creo que usted aún tiene más que decirme.

La chica le dio la espalda.

-comandante Pixies, usted sabe la razón y en qué circunstancias fui adoptada por el capitán Smith, sé que usted no fue participe del caso, usted aun no era nuestro comandante general, por lo tanto dudo que conozca los rostros o los nombres de los involucrados –la chica hizo una pausa –Las víctimas de estos asesinatos son los mismos que mantuvieron a varios niños y a mí en esa casa, como es natural todo eso está registrado en mi expediente, puedo creer que Strauss es una víctima como yo y esto se trata de una venganza.- la chica levantó el rostro – aun así eso no le da derecho para asesinar.

Pxies soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es digno de la hija adoptiva de Smith.

Arnau y sus hombres entraron sujetando a Strauss y a Levi; el capitán tenía la camisa hecha jirones y un hilo de sangre corría de su nariz, Levi tenía el ojo amoratado y el labio sangrante, Levi la miró a los ojos y ella le desvió la mirada, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado en su habitación

-Caballeros –dijo Pixies dirigiéndose a ambos –ya escuche la historia a manos de la capitana Zoe, aun así los dos permanecerán arrestados hasta que se aclare la situación, llévenselos.

Dos de los hombres a cargo de Arnau bajaron por el sótano donde ella supuso estarían las celdas.

-Capitán Arnau – dijo Pixies dirigiéndose al hombre alto –tráigame el expediente de Arnau, recientemente se trasladó una copia del archivo de todos los elementos en la base de la policía estacionaria, quiero ese expediente antes de pasado mañana.

-Si comandante – dijo Arnau haciendo el salido militar, Pixies le entrego un papel que acababa de escribir y firmar.

-Con esto no tendrá problemas, entrégueselo a Riko Brenszka. –dijo como despedida; el hombre salió apresurado del cuartel listo para cumplir su misión.

-Capitana voy a ordenar que se inspeccione la oficina del capitán Strauss que está en este mismo recinto, aunque claro, está bajo llave, despreocúpese.

-Comandante Pixies – dijo uno de los hombres de Arnau – ya tenemos a los prisioneros en sus celdas.

-Bien Lamou, acompañe a la capitana Zoe a la casa en la que se está quedando, lleve a sus hombres y hagan guardia, su capitán tuvo que salir de urgencia- terminó Pixies.

-Si señor- dijo mientras se dirigía al sótano y llamaba a los otros 3.

-Comandante Pixies –Dijo Hanji –Antes permítame curar las heridas del Sargento Levi.

-Adelante, el botiquín está abajo- dijo Pixies dejándole el paso; la joven bajo y encontró a sus escoltas conversando.

-Capitana Zoe disculpe ya íbamos a subir- dijo un joven pelirrojo con un tono nervioso.

-No se preocupen, caballeros ¿podrían dejarme a solas? –Los hombres se observaron y subieron las escaleras dejándola a solas con Levi y Strauss que estaban en celdas separadas, localizó rápidamente el botiquín y lo abrió sobre la única silla que estaba en la estancia; Levi trataba de no observarla, aun se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Podrías dejar de fingir que no estoy aquí y acercarte?- dijo mientras mojaba una bola de algodón en desinfectante; el joven la miro de soslayo, se separó de la pared e hizo lo que ella pedía, la joven tomo un paño para limpiarle la sangre y se acercó a la reja.

Comenzó limpiando su labio con cuidado, ya se veía morado y algo hinchado, le preocupo que el veneno impidiera que sanaran de forma adecuada.

-¿estas molesta?- dijo Levi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, ella se demoró unos minutos en contestarle.

-No, no lo estoy, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- dijo en tono serio mientras pasaba por la herida la bola de algodón, se hizo el silencio mientras seguía limpiándole la herida del labio. –no te muevas – le dijo acercándose con una navaja a su ojo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo asustado.

-si no lo hago se hinchará más y no podrás ver – dijo deteniéndose –tú eliges.

-Está bien, hazlo, me lo merezco – la chica acercó su mano con cuidado y corto en el parpado de Levi, la sangre brotó cayéndole por un costado de la cara; se volteó buscando otro paño para limpiarle el rostro.

- Es mentira, no mereces esto, lo que paso también fue culpa mía- le respondió en tono serio; tomo otra bola de algodón y comenzó a limpiar el corte en su parpado –No pienses en ello, yo, no estoy molesta, hay otras prioridades – la chica tomó una gasa y la corto en dos trozos pequeños que fijo en el parpado y en el labio de Levi.

-Descansa ¿sí?- le dijo ella aun sería –no le des tantas vueltas es solo que…. aún no se cómo reaccionar, la chica le dio la espalda mientras guardaba las cosas con que lo había curado.

- ¿a mí no me vas a atender guapa?- dijo Strauss en un tono burlón, Levi lo observó con una mirada asesina, acto seguido la chica destapo la botella que contenía el alcohol y se la arrojo a Strauss en la cara que soltó un grito de dolor.

La chica salió a la estancia, Pixies ya no estaba ahí, solo sus escoltas.

-La seguimos capitana – le dijo Lamou – abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

Ella salió en silencio mientras los cuatro hombres, la seguían, tras caminar durante varios minutos llegaron a la casa, abrió con facilidad Levi no había puesto el seguro, entro y dejo que los cuatro hombres entraran detrás de ella cerrando la puerta con seguro; la chica se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a poner algo de café para sus escoltas.

-Capitana – dijo Lamou acercándose a ella. – no hace falta nosotros nos encargaremos, descanse - la chica no protesto y subió las escaleras, recordó su pierna ensangrentada entro al baño y enjuago la herida con agua, no se veía profunda y había parado de sangrar, se dirigió a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre la cama sin desvestirse, no podía dormir, todo había pasado muy rápido, y lo que paso con Levi le intrigaba, quizá realmente lo quería, quizá solo se dejó llevar por que se sentía cansada, se tumbó sobre su costado y tras varios minutos se quedó dormida.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya parecía ser tarde, se había quedado dormida con los lentes puestos, salió del cuarto dispuesta a tomar un baño cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-Capitana, al fin despertó el comandante Pixies quiere verla- decidió que el baño podía esperar, entro nuevamente a su cuarto y se puso un pantalón y una camisa azul , se calzó los botines y se cepillo el pelo recogiéndolo en una coleta alta, volvió a ajustarse los lentes, entro apresurada al baño y tras cepillarse los dientes corrió escaleras abajo.

-La veo de mejor humor – le comento Lamou alegremente.

–usted me recuerda a uno de mis subordinados- le dijo la chica.

-La escoltaremos de vuelta al cuartel, parece que ya han revisado la oficina de Strauss.

- deme un minuto Lamou –la chica bajo corriendo al sótano y tomo las muestras que habían tomado del cadáver que ya no estaba ahí, probablemente ya lo habían llevado a incinerar.

Salieron al cálido sol de mediodía y se apresuraron a llegar al cuartel.

La oficina de Strauss que se encontraba en la parte superior del cuartel estaba abierta, Pixies y el escuadrón de Strauss lo habían inspeccionado y en efecto habían encontrado la planta y un libro de botánica.

-Capitana Zoe creo que vamos por el buen camino –Le dijo Pixies con su tono sereno de siempre. -¿Qué espera encontrar en el expediente de Strauss?

-El pasado que quizá nos conecta, y saber si esto se trata de una venganza- concluyo la chica.

-todo apunta a que tendremos el expediente mañana por la noche quizá más tarde, debe estar consiente capitana que si el sargento Levi muere o llega al punto de que necesitemos administrarle el antídoto antes del tercer día Strauss quedará libre y usted tendrá que responder por sus actos ante el tribunal militar.

-Estoy consiente de ello comandante- dijo la chica.

-Si quiere ver cómo está el sargento Levi es libre de ir a verlo, de momento no tengo más asuntos que tratar con usted. –el comandante bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ella se quedó parada unos minutos y después bajo por las escaleras hacía las celdas; Strauss estaba dormido, Levi se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, al ver que ella se acercaba, retiró un poco la cabeza del muro; se veía ojeroso y sudado, su respiración parecía normal aún no había signos de que el veneno lo estuviese matando, la chica se sentó en la silla y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

-odio estar encerrado –dijo Levi de pronto – no lo soporto, ¿han descubierto algo nuevo?

-mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas pero, aun no han llegado con el expediente. – la chica aún se sentía extraña hablándole.

-¿Qué has pensado? –le dijo el refiriéndose a lo que la chica aun no podía olvidar.

-¿quieres saber que pensaba cuando me besaste? – dijo ella apenada- La verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida que me paralicé, aun ahora no sé que pensar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio; la chica se levantó dispuesta a salir.

-Cuatro ojos, lo siento.

Ella no le respondió y él se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos…..

El tiempo transcurría con aberrante lentitud, llegó la tarde del tercer día, aun nada, Pixies no había solicitado su presencia, él tiempo se les acababa, Levi seguía vivo pero no sabía cuánto más tardaría en actuar el veneno, no había dormido nada, sus nervios estaban alterados y su temple amenazaba con romperse; la noche sucedió a la tarde rápidamente, la chica se había puesto un chal de tejido que Levi le había regalado el otro se había llenado de sangre, estaba a punto de salir de la casa hacía el cuartel cuando con unos insistentes golpes llamaron a la puerta, abrió rápidamente y vió a Lamou.

-Capitana apresúrese, han traído el expediente del capitán Strauss –la chica salió de la casa rápidamente y corrieron por las calles hasta el cuartel; cuando llego el cuartel estaba abarrotado, el escuadrón de Lamou, Smirnov, Ranieri, Zarbo, Brown y Pixies formaban la comitiva, era la hora de la verdad, Pixies le entrego el expediente y rápidamente la chica se dirigió a los antecedentes que rezaban de la siguiente manera:

_''Abraxas Strauss vivió en un orfanato hasta la edad de 15 años cuando se enlistó en el ejército, antes de vivir en el orfanato fue rescatado por la policía militar de una banda de trata de menores en el pueblo de Gengenbach al oeste de la muralla María, en el historial médico que solicitamos encontramos tratamiento por quemaduras de diferentes grados, presenta una marca con forma de serpiente en la parte inferior izquierda de la espalda, no obtuvimos más datos de su vida antes de que fuese obligado a pedir dinero en las calles''_

Debajo de ello estaban los nombres de la banda de secuestradores entre los que figuraba el de una mujer.

La chica sintió un escalofrió, con una mueca de satisfacción pasó entre los hombres, abrió la puerta del sótano y corrió por las escaleras, Strauss estaba sentado en el suelo y la observó al bajar las escaleras.

-Strauss Abraxas eres un cerdo –Pixies y algunos de los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la estancia, mientras escuchaban lo que la joven le decía a aquel hombre nadie noto que la respiración de Levi estaba entre cortada y que luchaba por permanecer consiente. –Te acuso formalmente frente al comandante Pixies de asesinato, todas esas personas estuvieron involucradas en una banda de trata de menores, fue un ajuste de cuentas, porque tú al igual que yo, estuvimos encerrados en este maldito pueblo bajo el yugo de esas personas- decía ella exasperada –eso no te da derecho a matar, y mereces ser castigado.

-con que leyó mi expediente capitana – Strauss soltó una carcajada –es simple para usted decirlo, fue adoptada por el capitán Smith, no tuvo que quedarse en ese orfanato donde teníamos que pelear por la comida, mientras tú te vanagloriabas en las riquezas del capitán nosotros seguíamos muriéndonos de hambre, pero no era totalmente tu culpa, si no de esa mujer y sus cómplices que nos robaron la inocencia, por eso me enlisté en el ejército, cuando me entere que salieron de prisión sentí la rabia fluir en mí, ¿acaso tu no la sientes?, estar en la policía militar tiene sus ventajas- concluyo el hombre – aun así mis palabras no constituyen una confesión- apuntó riendo. -la hija adoptada de Smith no tiene forma de probar mi culpabilidad, no hay forma de que prueben que mate a esa mujer, si fuera tu padre me darías vergüenza.

-mi padre se retorcería en la tumba si supiera la clase de cerdos que están en la policía militar.

-Han.. ji.. – le llamó Levi con una voz apenas audible tratando de incorporarse, acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo casi sin respirar.

A la chica se le encogieron los ojos por el terror, no llevaba el antídoto con ella, aun así fue capaz de lanzarle una última frase a Strauss.

-eso es lo que tú crees, ahora mismo voy a probarlo- Lamou, abrió la celda de Levi.

-Smirnov, valla a la casa y baje al laboratorio el antídoto está ahí, apresúrese – ordeno Hanji casi perdiendo la calma; Smirnov salió corriendo, la vida de Levi dependía de él.

Hanji entro en la celda de Levi y coloco la cabeza del chico en su regazo, aun respiraba, pero estaba más pálido de lo habitual, abrió los ojos y la miró, ella tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Resiste, el antídoto está en camino –entonces los ojos del joven se cerraron con fuerza y se sumió en un sueño del que nadie sabía si iba a despertar…

Se levantó del piso parecía estar solo en medio de la celda, podía ver los barrotes cerca, todo lo demás estaba totalmente negro, recordó el suave tacto de la mano de Hanji cuando sujetó la suya, el calor de sus labios y sus alegres ojos, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a sentir algo así, en el último segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos tal vez para siempre, al contemplar su rostro todo le quedó claro, el no veía a Hanji como su amiga, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, provenía de una luz muy blanca no muy lejos de él, camino hacia la voz.

-¡Aniki! –Gritó Isabelle mientras llegaba corriendo para abrazarlo –Aniki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le dijo soltándolo con una sonrisa triste, ¿has venido para que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo?.

-No seas tonta –dijo Farlan acercándose desde la luz – el aun no está muerto, ¿en qué piensas Levi?

-En Hanji, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes partieron, ella es casi la única compañía agradable que tengo, es una lástima que hasta ahora me dé cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

-Siempre has sido muy torpe para estas cosas – le dijo el chico pasándole el brazo por los hombros. –viejo no te rindas, aun no es tu momento.

-sí, mi hermano mayor es muy fuerte y aunque te extrañamos aun no es momento de que nos reunamos para seguir planeando el siguiente atraco – dijo la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa.

Levi los miró, tenían razón

-Hermano – le dijo Farlan – pelea hasta tu último aliento si lo consigues considéralo un renacimiento, una segunda oportunidad, no la dejes escapar, mujeres así solo una vez en la vida.

-Si no lo logras – le dijo Isabel tomándolo de las manos – te acompañaremos y caminaremos juntos hacia luz, Pase lo que pase Farlan y yo estaremos desde aquí cuidando de ti siempre.

-¿la muerte es dolorosa?- les pregunto mientras observaban la luz.

-Es menos dolorosa que el hambre y que la humillación de buscar entre los basureros. –dijo Farlan sonriendo….

Smirnov llegó corriendo con la botellita de antídoto, Hanji la abrió apresuradamente, abrió la boca de Levi y vació la botellita rogando por que no fuera tarde, volvió a tomar su mano que estaba poniéndose fría y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por favor Levi, despierta….


	6. No pude decírtelo

Hola nuevamente, les traigo la continuación, lamento haber cortado el capitulo anterior de esa manera pero eso le da emoción al asunto, bueno sin más de momento les deseo que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

Ella seguía tomando su mano con fuerza, los minutos pasaban y la respiración del chico se iba por momentos, ¿era ese el momento de la despedida?, todos observaban a la espera de que un milagro ocurriese, un milagro que tal vez nunca llegaría; Hanji sentía como una daga atravesaba su pecho, y se clavaba justo en su corazón, si el moría una parte de ella moriría con él….

-Capitana Zoe – dijo Pixies en tono triste – es inútil –había transcurrido media hora, se habían llevado a Strauss amarrado para iniciar con el proceso de su juicio, las manos de Levi estaban totalmente frías, su pecho ya no subía al compás de su respiración pues esta ya no existía, su corazón había dejado de latir pero ella se negaba a separarse de él, contemplo el rostro de Levi las heridas no habían sanado, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba sufrimiento alguno, si alguien lo viese pensaría que se había quedado dormido; hicieron falta cuatro hombres para separar a Hanji del cadáver, las lágrimas de la chica corrían por su rostro, se sentía desesperada, quería que la sepultaran con él.

-Capitana, escúcheme, capitana -le decía Lamou con lágrimas en los ojos –El ya no está con nosotros, no se haga más daño –la chica se aferró a la chaqueta de ese hombre y rompió en llanto, ver llorar a una mujer nunca era fácil, pero ver llorar de esa manera a una mujer como ella que parecía tan fuerte, era desgarrador.

Era entrada la noche cuando llevaron el cadáver de Levi a los servicios funerarios para que lo arreglasen, por razones de tiempo, la Legión de reconocimiento no asistiría al funeral ni al crematorio, Hanji había sido escoltada por los hombres de Arnau a la casa donde había estado viviendo esos días, Lamou le había preparado un té para calmar sus nervios, en esos momentos los hombres estaban en la sala, el silencio era sepulcral, las cosas habían sucedido con tanta rapidez que nadie podía creerlo.

La chica se encontraba en la planta superior, había decidido tomar un baño, cuando entro en la estancia se dirigió hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo, en su cuello aun podía verse el lugar donde los labios de Levi se habían posado, la chica toco su cuello, mientras el torrente de sus pensamientos amenazaba con ahogarla en un mar de lágrimas, como lamentaba no haber dicho nada, lo cierto es que desde que él la había besado comenzó a verlo de otro modo, era una estúpida, realmente ella quería a Levi como algo más, pero eso ya no importaba, jamás iba a poder decírselo, mientras se sumergía en la bañera recordó esos primeros años tras conocerse, incluso el día en que él llegó junto a Farlan e Isabelle, no podía decir que lo había amado siempre por que se estaría mintiendo, sin embargo al estar ahí sola con sus pensamientos, recordó cada uno de los momentos donde él la hizo sentir distinta, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas en Gengenbach para ella nuevamente.

A varios kilómetros de allí un cansado Erwin recibía la noticia de la muerte de Levi, se dirigió a la habitación de Mike y lo despertó, los ojos del rubio se tornaron tristes.

-Ve a despertarlos a todos, no les digas nada, que se reúnan en el patio lo antes posible –dijo el abrumado comandante Smith.

Diez minutos más tarde y confundidos por la llamada, toda la tropa de la legión de reconocimiento se hallaba reunida esperando las palabras de su comandante.

-Sé que se están preguntando la razón por la que los reuní a esta hora – dijo dirigiéndose a ellos –acabamos de recibir noticias de la capitana Zoe y del sargento Levi – sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre; entre la multitud un inquieto Moblit se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Zoe temiendo lo peor, ¿que si no que malas noticias, es lo que podían llegar a esas horas?.

- El sargento Levi ha muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber - la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada, los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse, Petra lloraba en silencio y Moblit estaba petrificado. – el sargento Levi era más que eso, era amigo, compañero y hermano, sus restos están siendo velados en Gengenbach, recibiremos a la capitana Zoe de vuelta con las cenizas dentro de tres días.- concluyó el rubio.

Ordenó que adoptaran el saludo militar y guardaron un minuto de silencio en honor de su compañero caído, el silencio de la noche era total como si la naturaleza misma mostrara sus respetos al sargento, Petra seguía llorando en silencio, miro al cielo mientras Moblit hacía lo propio, elevando juntos una plegaria para que el destino trajese a Hanji de vuelta sana y salva…..

Hanji había salido de la tina, estaba acostada en la cama donde Levi durmió los días antes de estar en prisión, su aroma aún estaba impregnado en la almohada, ella no había llevado ropa negra a ese viaje, lucía una falda de color verde seco y una camisa blanca sobre la que se había puesto el chal que Levi le había regalado tiempo atrás, había dejado su cabello suelto y tenía puestas las gafas que usaba cuando no salía a hacer trabajo de campo, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se levantó de la cama, era Lamou que le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarle hasta el lugar donde velarían el cadáver de Levi.

Ella se sentía fatal, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, no había dormido, faltaba poco más de una hora para que amanecería, el frío se pegaba a su piel, pero era un frío distinto, mas penetrante y agresivo que nunca, un frio que se había alojado en su corazón y permanecería allí siempre; llegaron a la funeraria y ya se encontraban ahí varios miembros de la policía estacionaria de las cercanías de Gengebach, el comandante Pixies aún no estaba presente, el ataúd aun no llegaba, la chica fue conducida a una silla y permaneció allí en completo silencio, habían transcurrido unos treinta minutos cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Brown, Ranieri, Zarbo y Smirnov (este último con el rostro abatido) llevaban en hombros el féretro, lo colocaron en el lugar acondicionado para esa función y tras abrir la tapa del mismo dejando expuesto el cuerpo del joven permanecieron de pie en las 4 esquinas del ataúd montando guardia en su honor; uno a uno los presentes, fueron acercándose a presentarle sus respetos al sargento Levi, era cierto el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había muerto, Hanji no tuvo el valor de levantarse, aun no, verlo ahí tendido, mudo, ausente, terminaría de romperle el corazón.

Pasado el mediodía la sala de la funeraria se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de Smirnov y Lamou que hacía compañía a la chica que se había negado a probar bocado, decidió entonces que era el momento de despedirse de Levi, se levantó mientras la mirada de ambos hombres la seguía, llego el ataúd y contemplo el rostro pálido de su amigo, sus heridas habían sido maquilladas y lucía un aspecto saludable y fuerte, conservaba su expresión de enfado permanente y el lacio cabello negro con la habitual raya en medio, entre sus manos tenía agarrada firmemente una rosa blanca, Hanji acerco una de sus manos y acaricio su mejilla, quería grabar su rostro en su memoria para siempre, posó su mano sobre las de él y en un susurro intimo que solo podrían escuchar ellos dos, confeso todo lo que llevaba guardado.

-Levi, te voy a extrañar, eres muy importante para mí, y ahora no sé cómo podré vivir sin tu presencia, lo único tuyo que llevare conmigo siempre es la marca de tus labios sobre mi piel ¿recuerdas que querías saber lo que pensé cuando me besaste? Mi mente se puso en blanco y mi corazón nunca había latido con tanta intensidad, después de ese día comencé a pensar en ti de manera diferente, en lo que podría pasar entre nosotros, en algo que jamás llegará, me siento estúpida y cobarde, tú ya no puedes escuchar mis palabras, me odio por que no pude decírtelo, Levi te quiero, una parte de mi hoy se va contigo. –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Hanji e iban a parar sobre el mentón del chico, entonces como si un rayo de esperanza atravesara la estancia la mano de Levi tomó con fuerza la de Hanji.

-Deja de llorar cuatro ojos, tus lagrimas me están ensuciando- dijo Levi desde el ataúd mientras sonreía, lentamente abrió los ojos, la chica soltó un grito de asombro e inmediatamente Smirnov y Lamou se dirigieron hasta donde estaba ella, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres el joven se incorporó mirando confundido a su alrededor.

-¿alguien podría explicarme por qué estoy dentro de un ataúd?- ninguno contestó, la chica se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo de reencuentro mientras lloraba de felicidad, Lamou salió corriendo de la funeraria avisando a todos que el sargento Levi había despertado, estaban ante un milagro.

Dentro de la funeraria Smirnov ayudo a abrir el ataúd y Levi salió de el de un salto; dejando a un lado la alegría que la embargaba la chica comenzó a pensar en una razón lógica por la que Levi había estado muerto y regresado a la vida, entonces lo recordó, existe un estado parecido a la muerte donde las personas parecían muertas, desaparecía todo signo vita, podía estar consciente o inconsciente y horas después despertar y recuperar todos sus signos vitales* si, eso debía ser, quizá alguna de los elementos del antídoto le había inducido a ese estado.

Pixies y los demás inundaban la habitación, estaban conmocionados, la chica se acercó al comandante tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Comandante Pixies, creo que la razón por la que el sargento Levi ha…

-No te esfuerces por explicarlo – dijo él interrumpiéndola –deja la ciencia de lado por una vez y celebra este milagro que la vida nos ha regalado. –la chica sonrió, tenía razón, no había explicaciones que dar, tenía a Levi de vuelta, debía aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

La noche sucedió rápidamente a la tarde, parecía que el tiempo había vuelto a transcurrir de manera normal, Pixies se encargó de todo el revuelo que había causado la situación y ya se encontraba de camino a Shina para el Juicio de Strauss, el escuadrón de Arnau y el de Strauss se habían retirado al cuartel improvisado de la policía militar para dejarlo limpio y volver a usarlo en un futuro, Levi y Hanji pasarían una última noche en Gengenbach y un cochero que la policía militar había contratado los recogería la tarde del día siguiente y los llevaría de vuelta al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento.

Hanji y Levi se encontraban frente a la chimenea de la vieja casa donde se habían quedado esos tormentosos días, ninguno había dicho nada, ella aun no sabía si él había escuchado sus palabras ante el féretro, había recostado su cabeza en el regazo del chico y este acariciaba su cabello lentamente, Hanji interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Viste algo mientras estuviste inconsciente? – le cuestionó la chica.

- para ser sinceros –le contestó el – vi a Farlan e Isabelle, ellos me hablaban y me pedían que no me rindiera, porque yo aún tengo cuentas pendientes en esta mundo, y les hice una promesa. –dijo guardando silencio.

-¿Qué promesa? – le pregunto la chica sentándose junto a él.

La miro a los ojos mientras contestaba su pregunta.

-les dije que no iba dejar que te me escaparas – la chica abrió sorprendida sus grandes ojos castaños –Hanji yo también te quiero. –entonces lo supo, él si escucho lo que le dijo mientras lo creía muerto. – no sé cómo, pero si se porque volví, la razón por la que luche en mi fuero interno fue volver a tu lado y seguiré luchando por que así sea.

La chica lo abrazo cariñosamente y el correspondió el abrazo

-y por si te lo preguntabas torpe cuatro ojos, escuche todas tus palabras –le dijo mirándola a los ojos, el joven acaricio lentamente el rostro de la chica –¿con que llevas mis labios marcados en tu piel? –le dijo de forma juguetona mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, acto seguido la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie, la chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se dejó envolver por el lento beso que el muchacho le ofrecía, era placentero sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hanji junto al suyo, la tomó en brazos y la acomodó gentilmente sobre sus piernas, quería que ese momento no se terminara jamás, jugueteo con sus dedos sobre la cintura de la chica memorizando cada centímetro de su abdomen, entonces el beso se volvió más profundo más ardiente, lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ese beso era como despertar de la larga pesadilla que los había atormentado en ese pueblo, ella se recostó en el pecho del chico mientras escuchaba el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-¿Hanji, esta noche dormirás conmigo? Ya eres mi mujer. – dijo bromeando.

-Estás loco enano –dijo dándole un golpecito en el pecho -ni siquiera soy tu novia. – le dijo ella.

-¿y quieres serlo?- inquirió él.

-no, todavía no, es muy pronto –dijo ella levantándose de sus piernas, él también se levantó y la tomo de la cintura por detrás, se sintió un poco ridículo ella era algo más alta que él, aun así no le importó, la levanto de improviso con sus brazos mientras ella se tomaba de su cuello asustada.

-bájame –le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-no, vendrás conmigo esta noche quieras o no.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-¿debería asustarme? –le dijo ella acercando su frente a la del chico.

-No hare nada que tú no quieras –le respondió él.

La llevó escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación del chico, la depositó sobre la cama, le quitó los botines que calzaba y el se quitó los zapatos, entro a la cama junto a ella y la beso suavemente, la chica lo contemplaba ante la expectativa.

-sabes estoy cansado –comentó él de pronto, -¿te importa si duermo en ropa interior? –dijo levantándose de la cama y desabotonándose la camisa, la chica no le dijo nada, contemplo la fuerte espada del muchacho deseando acariciarla con sus manos, a ella también le apetecía dormir, se quitó el chal de tejido y lo coloco doblado sobre la mesita junto a la cama, se quitó la falda haciendo lo mismo que con la prenda anterior, había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa cuando el chico se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿necesitas ayuda? – le dijo desabrochándole los botones de la camisa, ella no le dijo nada, dejo que el chico le quitara la blusa, el paso su mano por su espalda tocando las cicatrices, ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

-¿No te producen rechazo hacia mi estas cicatrices? –soltó la chica.

-No, cada cicatriz te ha hecho lo que eres- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, se recostaron en la cama hundiéndose en el cansancio.

-Levi – le dijo la chica sonrojándose mientras se tocaba el cuello, él la observo captando el mensaje, no hizo nada, quería escucharlo salir de sus labios. –podrías.. be.. sar mi cuello como aquella vez – terminó la chica apenada, él le sonrió mientras se incorporaba y con cuidado colocaba su torso sobre el pecho de la chica, puso su rodilla entre las piernas de Hanji, y con lentitud acercó los labios a su cuello, noto como rápidamente la respiración de la chica se aceleraba, despacio poso sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello rozándolo a momentos con su lengua, la chica soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando lo hacía, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada, le quitó las gafas y las dejo en la mesita sobre su ropa, se acercó nuevamente y mordió suavemente su oreja, ella soltó un gemido un poco más audible que los demás, se sintió excitado al notar que la entrepierna de la muchacha se había humedecido, aun así decidió detenerse, era suficiente, no quería ir más allá, quería tener con ella un amor de cuento, dulce y melodioso, retiro su cuerpo, tomo las sabanas de la cama cubriendo a ambos, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazo protectoramente no sin depositar un beso en su frente, ella se refugió en su pecho y cedieron al cansancio cayendo en un sueño reparador.

_*__ se percibe a la catalepsia como un estado __biológico __en el cual la persona yace inmóvil, en aparente muerte y sin signos vitales, cuando en realidad se encuentra viva en un estado que podría ser consciente o inconsciente, lo que puede a su vez variar en intensidad__. (fuente wikipedia, para que les miento)._

**¿Que habían pensado? esta ya nos mato a Levi, pues no, solo fue una forma poco habitual de enfrentar a este par de tortolos con sus sentimientos, y nada más los dejo queriendo más, aun no pondré Lemmon, nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. llore escribiendo la parte donde Hanji le dice a Levi sus sentimientos creyendolo muerto.**


	7. Rosas para Zoe

**_Los personajes que aquí aparecen y el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._**

Moblit se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana, los rumores ya confirmados de que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había regresado de la tumba y el sin fin de especulaciones ridículas se esparcían como pólvora; ese día por la tarde Hanji y Levi volverían de la misión que casi le cuesta la vida al sargento. como siempre cuando la capitana se ausentaba él tomaba el mando del escuadrón de investigación, no habían avanzado mucho con los pendientes, y el día anterior lo habían dedicado a asear el laboratorio pues se encontraba en un estado poco higiénico.

Tenía libre ese día, era sábado, así que decidió ir al pueblo, estaba entusiasmado, después de tantos días al fin volvería a ver a Zoe, sonrió al pensar en la chica, aunque nunca lo dijese había estado enamorado de ella desde el día que la conoció…..

Su mente viajo años atrás a su primer día como reclutas, él en ese entonces no era muy alto y cuando fueron reunidos en el patio de entrenamiento le tocó junto a un hombre bastante afeminado que portaba unas gafas ovaladas, cuando el instructor se acercó hacía ellos se dirigió primero a su compañero.

-¡su nombre y su procedencia soldado¡- le gritó el instructor en la cara.

-Hanji Zoe de la capital señor- gritó una voz de mujer, lo que a Moblit le sorprendió mucho.

-¿para que se unió al ejercito si usted ya está acostumbrada a vivir entre los ricos? – se mofo el instructor.

-Para honrar a mi padre –respondió la chica orgullosa.

-¿Quién es su padre? –la cuestiono.

-El capitán Alger Smith Señor –el hombre la miro.

-¡Si espera recibir un trato especial, puede volver ahora mismo llorando con su padre!

La chica trago saliva sin decir nada.

-Como regalo de bienvenida para la hija de Smith cuando rompamos la formación va a correr hasta que se desmaye, que les quede claro, aquí todos son comida para titanes.

Moblit escuchaba sintiendo pena por la chica, y cuando vio que el instructor se dirigía a él, se le aceleró la respiración.

-¡su nombre y procedencia soldado! –le grito el instructor.

-Moblit Berner Distrito Utopía señor –le contesto, pero su nerviosismo era tal, que vomitó llenando la chaqueta del enfurecido instructor.

-Parece que usted quiere hacerle compañía a la hija de Smith, ¡comience a correr Berner! –le grito de manera amenazante –¿Smith que espera? Cambié de opinión, muévase, a correr –le gritó a la chica que comenzó a correr asustada.

Moblit se sentía patético, había vomitado al instructor y sido castigado en su primer día, el estómago le dolía, probablemente seguiría vomitando mientras corría, que ''asco'' pensó el muchacho, la joven lo alcanzó pronto, se le notaba agitada, volteo a verla, quiso saludarla pero temió vomitarla al hablar. Mientras hacía a un lado sus pensamientos la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Moblit verdad? Me llamo Hanji Zoe, si no quieres responder está bien – dijo apuntando a la mancha de vomito que el chico tenía en su camisa, él la miro mientras corrían lejos de la vista del instructor, adoró sus grandes y chispeantes ojos castaños, sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles curvas y su cabello alborotado, se veía bastante frágil, desde su altura se percató de por que la había confundido con un hombre, bajo la blusa logró percibir un vendaje que lucía bastante apretado, se sonrojó y miró al frente mientras seguía corriendo.

Habían pasado varias horas, él se sentía mareado y los pasos de la chica a su lado se volvían cada vez más lentos, de pronto todo se volvió negro… cuando despertó vio a la chica sentada en una silla junto a la camilla en la que él se encontraba, parecía estar en la enfermería.

-Soy algo torpe –dijo disculpándose con la muchacha –te he causado problemas y apenas es el primer día.

-Claro que no – le dijo con un tono alegre –hoy he hecho un nuevo amigo, ¿podemos ser amigos verdad? –el estrecho la mano que la chica la ofreció y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, desde ese momento se sintió atraído por esa chica delgada, de ojos expresivos y cabello alborotado.

Recordó también algunos años después de eso, cuando se graduaron y decidieron entrar en la legión de reconocimiento, para ese entonces ya eran muy buenos amigos y él disfrutaba cuidar de ella, la conocía muy bien y podía llegar a ser muy imprudente y hacerse daño, esa fue una de las razones por la que decidió seguirla a La legión de reconocimiento, él no se sentía realmente seguro de ingresar pero si era para estar a su lado poco importaba.

Ella se destacó rápidamente entre los nuevos por su inteligencia y habilidades, fue ascendida no mucho tiempo después de su llegada e incluyo en su equipo a Moblit lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, pasado el tiempo cuando la segunda epidemia azotó a la humanidad y los padres de Hanji murieron la chica se deprimió y él se encargó de consolarla y ofrecerle su hombro para llorar.

Con el paso de los días pronto notó como aquella chica pequeña que había conocido en sus años de entrenamiento se había vuelto toda una mujer, había crecido algunos centímetros, sus caderas se habían vuelto un poco más prominentes, pero aún conservaba esa mirada chispeante en sus ojos. Los años los habían vuelto más unidos él la ayudaba en todas sus investigaciones, bebían y en ocasiones incluso comían del mismo plato.

La admiraba, la quería, la deseaba, el amor le hacía sentir muchas cosas, incluso celos, el día que llego Levi y ella se mostro interesada por el pequeño hombresito no pudo dejar de sentirse de ese forma, pues desde ese día Hanji le prestaba más atención a ese individuo malhumorado, cada vez los veía más cercanos, incluso comenzó a ser excluido de las misiones como en esa ocasión, y ella partía sola junto con ese chico, ¿no era él acaso, lo suficiente hombre como para que le confiaran la vida de esa mujer? Detestaba escuchar de sus compañeros los comentarios despectivos que hacían de ella, era hermosa, es hermosa ''pensó'' no importa lo rara o excéntrica que fuese, lo infantil enérgica y risueña, no existían mujeres como ella, y eso la volvía única.

Volviendo al presente Moblit desmontó del caballo, había llegado al pueblo casi sin notarlo, caminó en busca de alguna chuchería que le gustara a la castaña.

-comprare dulce de leche y caramelo de tamarindo –dijo alegre, dirigiéndose a su caballo tormenta, Hanji le había puesto ese nombre, pues el caballo siempre se ponía contento cuando llovía.

Paseó por el pueblo comprando algunas otras cosas hasta que vio un puesto de flores, recordó que el día que ella cumplió 18 años el capitán Erwin Smith le había regalado un ramo de rosas blancas y a ella le habían gustado tanto que casi tumba al corpulento hombre.

-Disculpe –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que atendía el puesto -¿Tiene rosas blancas?.

-Si muchacho, ahh, eres de la legión de reconocimiento –le dijo apuntando a su capa –¿vienes a ver a una chica al pueblo y le llevaras rosas? O ¿son para alguna linda soldado? –termino mientras sonreía maternalmente.

-Sí, son para una soldado -dijo sonrojándose –¿podría darme dos docenas por favor?.

La mujer comenzó a juntar las flores y las envolvió en un papel transparente atándolas con un listón rojo que contrastaba, le colocó una tarjetita entre las rosas y se la entrego.

-¿Cuánto le debo señora? –dijo el joven

-100 pesos muchacho –él le entregó el dinero.

-Es una chica afortunada –le comento –se ve que eres un buen hombre, suerte muchacho –le dijo despidiéndose de él.

Llevar las cosas de regreso iba a ser una gran tarea, colgó las bolsas con dulces y sus cosas mientras montaba con el ramo en sus brazos, cuando llegó al cuartel bajo apresurado, dirigiéndose a su habitación -¿y ahora que Moblit? –se dijo cuándo se sentó en su cama mientras observaba las rosas.

-¿Qué le vas a decir, por qué demonios le compraste rosas? , y ¿si se enoja? o ¿si no le gustan? Definitivamente no puedo entregárselas nada más llegar, ahí estaría ese maniaco de la limpieza y Erwin, se las daré más tarde, cuando este sola; parece que ya llegan –dijo mirando hacia afuera y escuchando cascos de caballo y las ruedas de un carruaje.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del cuartel, para cuando Moblit llegó, Levi estaba ayudando a bajar a Hanji y el cochero bajaba el equipaje de ambos jóvenes; ella lucía una sonrisa radiante y se abalanzó sobre su cachorro que ladraba contento de verla, él se acercó sin saber muy bien por que estaba ahí y pudo escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

-Oh, Erwin te extrañe mucho –le decía al cachorrito –a ti también te extrañe Erwin –dijo volviéndose al comandante, que la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Nunca cambias no es así? –le dijo Erwin abrazándola de manera paternal.

Levi los observaba desde no muy lejos mientras le recibía el equipaje al chochero.

-Capitana –le dijo Moblit sonriendo –¡Bienvenida! –la chica lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó, el rodeo su cintura percibiendo el aroma de su perfume, el abrazo fue prolongado, él sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho, ella también lo había extrañado; lentamente se separaron, Moblit le tomó las manos mientras le decía:

-Fui al pueblo, compre golosinas.

-¿tamarindo y dulce de leche? –dijo abriendo los ojos emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-aquí las tengo vamos, quizá tenga algo que contarme –dijo alegremente.

-ah, ¡si! –dijo ella –en realidad hay mucho que contar.

-¡Hanji! –escucho que Levi la llamada –tu equipaje no se carga solo, quieres que lo lleve a..

-no se preocupe sargento –dijo Moblit interrumpiéndolo y tomando la maleta de la chica. –yo me encargo de eso.

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina que el muchacho ignoró, le ofreció su brazo a la castaña que aun cargaba al cachorro, fueron hacia el edificio donde estaba la habitación de la chica ante la mirada molesta de Levi.

Hanji solía descontrolarse al comer dulces, tras el quinto caramelo de tamarindo y haber acabado con el dulce de leche su nivel de hiperactividad se había elevado hasta las nubes, saltaba alegremente sobre su cama mientras Moblit un tanto asustado trataba de convencerla para que se detuviera, después de caer de la cama por segunda ocasión la chica se detuvo, aun no era tan noche pero le pidió a Moblit que se retirara y llevara a su cachorro al establo donde tenía su casita para poder ducharse y que si quería podía volver más tarde, el chico accedió, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando salió hacia las caballerizas llevando al perrito consigo y después fue a su habitación repasando mentalmente lo que le diría…

La chica tomo una ducha rápida le apetecía seguir conversando con su amigo y recostarse en su cama a descansar, después de todo la misión de la que acababa de volver había sido agotadora; una vez que se duchó salió hacía su habitación, al abrir la puerta vio a Levi sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enojo.

-Cierra la puerta cuatro ojos –la chica hizo lo que le pedía pero no puso seguro –acércate –la chica obedeció pero acto seguido le dijo:

-¡¿Quién te crees para entrar en mi cuarto como si tal cosa?! –Levi la derribo fácilmente sobre la cama y le aprisionó las muñecas.

-No soy nadie pero puedo serlo, ¿por qué me ignoraste y viniste aquí con él? –dijo celoso refiriéndose a Moblit.

-yo no.. –dijo la chica desde la cama sin oponer resistencia; era cierto la emoción de ver a su amigo había hecho que lo ignorara, trato de evitar la mirada gris del chico. –Lo siento, él y yo solo somos amigos.

-¡joder Hanji! Dijo sin elevar la voz, haces que me ponga celoso –admitió él hecho una maraña de sentimientos –seguimos sin ser nada, y aun así –la chica liberó una de sus muñecas y acarició la mejilla de Levi que cerró sus ojos ante el contacto suave de su mano.

-podemos no ser nada, pero yo ya te elegí a ti –le dijo en un tono íntimo, el chico la miró a los ojos profundamente, ella se sentía hipnotizada por el calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Levi, la tenía acorralada, aun sujetaba una de sus muñecas y tenía la rodilla entre sus piernas, la chica se sentía acorde a ese momento tan acogedor, si algo ocurriese sería capaz de dejarse llevar, y ocurrió, el chico la besó dulcemente y ella le devolvió el beso pero de manera más profunda, eso pareció encender el deseo en el muchacho, ella solo llevaba un shorts y una blusa de tirantes, había olvidado ponerse sostén, cuando se dio cuenta él estaba levantado su blusa, el chico comenzó a besar su abdomen, los labios de Levi sobre su piel le proporcionaban una sensación deliciosa, comenzó a subir más y más casi hasta llegar a sus pechos, la chica estaba excitada, cada beso, cada lengüetazo sobre su piel la hacían gemir, además el chico tenía su rodilla demasiado cerca y la rosaba con ella cada que subía más por su abdomen, en un arrebato de placer comenzó a gemir su nombre.

Afuera un destrozado Moblit escuchaba atentamente como la mujer que amaba se entregaba a aquel hombre con el que él jamás podría competir, sus ojos se encogieron por la decepción, mientras sentía como su corazón se destrozaba abrazaba las rosas que había comprado con tanto cariño para ella, de pronto la puerta se abrió y un sonrojado Levi salía ocultando una erección, aun así el pequeño sargento notó su presencia y le lanzó una mirada triunfal mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, él se quedó de pie junto a la puerta aun sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar, las rosas se habían deshojado, las había estrujado demasiado, tanto como acababan de estrujar su corazón, caminó al patio y con sus manos deshojo las ultimas rosas que quedaban y las arrojó a la basura junto a su felicidad, parecía definitivo, había escogido a otro, ella nunca sería suya…

**en este capitulo quise darle algo de protagonismo a Moblit, yo misma me rompí el corazón imaginándolo, espero que les halla gustado, me alegra que les agrade esta historia, leo todos sus Reviews, ¡muchas gracias!, nos leemos pronto...**


	8. Alas y Rosas

Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, he estado algo enferma y me sentía algo desanimada, pero hoy amanecí mejor y al fin lo terminé, en estos días también actualizare el fic de antes de que el sol se ponga y como si eso no fuera suficiente, publicare dos oneshot parte de los retos libres del foro Kunren Heidan, bueno espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

_**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

**Alas y Rosas.**

Moblit no se había presentado los últimos días, así que la carga de trabajo agobiaba a Zoe cuyo cabello pedía a gritos ser lavado, Erwin le había dicho que su amigo estaba enfermo, los proyectos no avanzaban, hacía días que no veía a Levi y el calor era tal que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Oye Hanji..

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó la chica irritada volviéndose sobre si. –Ah, Erwin, yo, disculpa…

-Sé que el trabajo es mucho pero deberías relajarte –le dijo él mientras barajeaba unos folios que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita Moblit de reposo?, no he tenido tiempo de verlo, estoy hasta el cuello –dijo la chica –por cierto ¿qué son esos papeles que llevas ahí? –agregó la castaña quitándose las gafas.

-De eso quería hablar –dijo el rubio –Moblit ha solicitado ser transferido a la policía estacionaria.

-Ah, bien, ¡espera! ¿Moblit que? –dijo la castaña entre molesta y sorprendida.

-Solicitó su transferencia a la policía estacionaria, y dado que es tu subordinado directo quiero saber si hay alguna razón para que haya solicitado tal cosa, no pienso firmarlo sin tu consentimiento –le dijo el hombre –Tómate un descanso y ve a hablar con él, soluciónalo, te recuerdo que estamos cortos de personal. –concluyó el rubio entregándole los papeles y saliendo del laboratorio.

La chica estaba molesta con Moblit, primero ausentarse por una supuesta enfermedad y después de la nada pedir traslado a la policía estacionaria, un científico no serviría en ese lugar, las grandes mentes y los más hábiles eran requeridos en la legión de reconocimiento.

Salió del laboratorio hecha una furia, por lo menos fuera el calor no era tan intenso como en su laboratorio, caminaba pisando fuerte y sin hablarle a nadie, giró a la izquierda en dirección a las habitaciones de los chicos y se topó de frente con Levi, salvo por él, el pasillo estaba desierto.

-Pareces molesta cuatro ojos. –le dijo el chico mirándola divertido.

-Deberías ser más amable de vez en cuando –lo atajó ella molesta.

El se acercó y la tomó de la cintura tratando de besarla.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –le dijo la chica dándole un puñetazo en el pecho, el chico la soltó de golpe molesto.

-recordaré que eres una loca la próxima vez que trate de levantarte el ánimo. –le dijo el muchacho enfurecido mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Las palabras del muchacho le dolieron, pero eso solo logro enfurecerla más, siguió andando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Moblit, le iba a escuchar, realmente estaba molesta, cuando llego al cuarto aporreo la puerta.

-Moblit, abre la puerta soy Hanji. –la chica seguía con el golpeteo en la puerta –Sé que estás ahí, es una orden, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras y las pertenencias de Moblit estaban guardadas en varias maletas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿acaso no estabas enfermo? –le dijo la chica furiosa, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

-La verdad es que no estoy enfermo y me voy de aquí ¿Erwin no se lo dijo Capitana? –le dijo el joven en tono serio.

-Erwin me lo dijo pero él no firmará nada de tu traslado sin mi autorización –dijo la chica un poco más calmada. -¿Por qué has solicitado tal cosa?

-¿acaso importa? Y además ¿desde cuándo Erwin necesita tu autorización? –le contestó él de forma desdeñosa.

-lo hace porque eres mi subordinado y además mi amigo, ¿por qué quieres irte?

-No avanzamos con las investigaciones y no quiero seguir arriesgando mi vida –mintió el muchacho.

-Pensé que te gustaba el peligro y tienes una mente brillante, ¿vas a desperdiciar tus buenos años escondido tras una muralla? –dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras ella y acercándose al muchacho. –no eres el Moblit que conozco, aquí hay titán encerrado –le dijo sonriéndole y apartándole los mechones rubios del rostro.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama la abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el abdomen de la chica, ella le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Hanji, Yo… Te quiero Hanji pero ya no lo soporto, no puedo seguir cerca de ti, eso me haría más daño, estoy seguro de que no puedes corresponder lo que siento, por eso me voy..

-Moblit, ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? –inquirió la chica. –yo…

El joven acercó hacía él el rostro de Hanji que se esforzaba por no mirarlo, acercó sus labios y la besó tiernamente.

-Parece que interrumpo –dijo una voz conocida –cuando te desocupes ve al despacho de Erwin –los ojos de la chica se encogieron por el terror, Levi les hablaba desde la puerta –con permiso –dijo en tono molesto y azotando la puerta al salir.

Hanji apartó a Moblit de un empujón y le dio la espalda.

-Si quieres irte vete –dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –no te voy a detener, salió lentamente de la habitación sintiéndose terrible, lo peor es que ella solo era víctima de las circunstancias, era su culpa que Levi estuviera molesto por no dejar que la besara, pero Moblit la había tomado por sorpresa, no quería romperle el corazón, era su amigo, pero no arriesgaría lo que Levi y ella sentían por algo así, se fue a la oficina de Erwin, antes de entrar se limpió las lágrimas de la cara; estaba por llamar cuando escucho la voz furiosa de Levi en el interior.

-Deja que lo trasladen a la policía estacionaría Erwin, solo es un estorbo para ella –le decía Levi.

-Eso no es algo que puedas decidir Levi –dijo el rubio en tono serio –creo más bien que es por alguna cuestión personal, así que lo siento pero no puedo aceptar la solicitud.

La chica llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió violentamente.

-Levi, yo –le dijo la chica en tono de disculpa.

-Apártate cuatro ojos, no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo.

La chica entró abatida a la oficina de Erwin.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanji? ¿Lograste hablar con Moblit?

-Si Erwin y puesto que tengo problemas personales con él, te pido que seas tú el que tome la mejor decisión mis problemas no pueden afectar mi puesto en el ejército, soy una mujer profesional.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti –le dijo el rubio serenamente –hablare con él, confía en mí, hare lo mejor, puedes retirarte. Por cierto hanji- añadió el rubio –tomate un descanso, por lo menos hasta pasado mañana tienes dos semanas sin salir del laboratorio. –terminó el hombre

-Sí, gracias Erwin –dijo la chica saliendo del despacho.

Un alboroto tremendo se escuchaba en el patio trasero, la chica se dirigió allí, como capitana mientras Erwin estuviese ocupado era su deber mantener el orden.

Corrió y para su asombro encontró a Levi y Moblit en el suelo del patio peleándose furiosos mientras su escuadrón y el de Levi trataban de separarlos sin éxito, ambos tenían la ropa manchada de sangre y se propinaban tremendos golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca, pedazo de.. –la frase de levi fue cortada por el puñetazo que Moblit le soltó en la boca.

Hanji se armó de valor para separarlos, por alguna razón sabía que ella era la causa de la pelea.

-¡¿Me quieren explicar que pasa aquí?! –dijo la chica levantando la voz.

-Capitana –dijeron los integrantes de ambos escuadrones haciendo el saludo militar.

Levi y Moblit seguían rodando por el suelo, la chica se acercó y tomo a ambos por la chaqueta, por error recibió en el costado de la cara un golpe destinado a Moblit, la joven con todas sus fuerzas levantó a Levi y lo separo de Moblit, acto seguido le propino una patada en la entrepierna, lo soltó y el pequeño sargento cayó al suelo presa del dolor, Moblit la miró temiendo correr el mismo destino que Levi.

-Nifa llévese de aquí a mi escuadrón, Gunter, llévese al escuadrón de Levi y regresen de inmediato a sus labores.

-sí capitana –dijeron al unísono.

Los tres se quedaron solos en el patio, por suerte parecía que Erwin no había escuchado el alboroto, Levi seguía en el piso adolorido y Moblit estaba atónito; Hanji ofreció su mano a Moblit para que se levantara y a continuación hizo lo mismo con Levi, que aún aguantaba el dolor.

-Antes de que me digan por que armaron este espectáculo síganme. –les dijo la chica.

-¿para qué? –dijo Levi molesto.

-Para curar esas heridas, ¿acaso me creen inhumana?.

El chico no dijo nada su labio recién sanado había vuelto a abrirse, el corte se había vuelto más profundo y grande, se había golpeado la cabeza y había recibido un nuevo golpe en el ojo por lo que no protestó, la chica los condujo a su laboratorio hizo a un lado los papeles que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y puso el material de curación Moblit tenía varios golpes en la cara, la nariz sangrante y una herida abierta en el cuello, decidió comenzar con él, empezara con quien empezara ambos lo malinterpretarían; tomó un paño y limpio la nariz del muchacho, rogó que no tuviera alguna fractura.

-¿Te duele? –le dijo la chica.

-solo un poco, no es nada –le contestó él secamente.

-Eso no podemos saberlo. –determinó la castaña algo preocupada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada –le dijo apartándole la mano de forma brusca.

-Deberías agradecer que ella se preocupe por ti –Le dijo Levi lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Moblit bajó del banco en el que estaba y salió del laboratorio sin decir otra palabra, Hanji no lo detuvo tiro a la basura el paño con la sangre del muchacho.

-¿Tú también te irás de aquí haciendo drama? –le dijo la chica a Levi sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-no soy tan estúpido –dijo él en su tono habitual.

La chica tomó un paño y limpio el labio del muchacho.

-¿Sabes?, vas a necesitar sutura, es la segunda vez en poco tiempo que te revientan el labio, además sospecho que el veneno te dejó secuelas y tus heridas no sanan con normalidad- continuó la muchacha, estaba algo más tranquila.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le preguntó él mientras ella pasaba el paño por su ojo -¿hacer qué? –dijo ella, temiendo la respuesta.

-Besarlo –dijo él en tono lúgubre.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo ella presionando de más el golpe en el rostro del muchacho.

-¡ayy! –Exclamo el muchacho –ten cuidado cuatro ojos.

-Yo no lo besé, el me besó, yo no haría algo así, además tú y yo no somos novios –agregó ella.

-Me estás diciendo que… -dijo el chico perdiendo el control.

-¡No! –Exclamó ella –aunque no seamos novios yo no haría algo así, sé que lo que viste te decía otra cosa y lo comprendo, pero ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? –le dijo mientras lloraba débilmente. –si evite que me besaras hace un rato es porque no me he duchado en varios días, además estaba de mal humor –le confesó la chica. –Tengo mucho trabajo y el solo se fingía enfermo –agregó –discúlpame –le dijo apoyando su frente en el pálido hombro del muchacho mientras seguía llorando. –yo no he hecho nada.

Él la rodeo con sus brazos, ella no podía estarle mintiendo, realmente se veía abatida.

-Estábamos peleando por ti, en cierta forma quería que pagara por besar a mi chica, yo, no soporto que este cerca de ti, eso es todo, el me odia, tampoco me soporta, a veces uno hace tonterías por amor –concluyó el muchacho.

-Deberías controlarte, mira cómo te dejó –le dijo ella señalando el rostro amoratado del muchacho –déjame terminar de atenderte –agregó separándose de él y preparando el material para la sutura del labio –Por cierto tendré que informar a Erwin de esto, veré que me invento, lamento que seas castigado pero debo hacerlo.

El chico hizo un ademán despreocupado.

Tras varios minutos la chica terminó de suturar el labio del muchacho y limpio la herida.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo? –dijo de pronto el muchacho.

Mientras ella le cubría la herida de la frente con una venda.

-No, la verdad es que tu reacción era de esperarse –decía mientras guardaba su material en el botiquín –vamos necesitas cambiarte, cuando lo hallas hecho búscame tengo que llevarte ante Erwin –la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir hacía la puerta, pero él la tomó de la mano con fuerza.

-Yo prometí aquel día que si seguía vivo iba a luchar por ti, y eso haré – le dijo el muchacho apenado. –se mi novia.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-es muy pronto Levi, solo hay algo de lo que no debes dudar, yo te quiero. –le dijo la chica apartándose de él.

-oye por cierto –agregó él en tono pícaro –¿No vas a curarme la entrepierna también? –ella se sonrojó recordando el día de su regreso al cuartel y la erección que había provocado en él. –Sólo bromeo –apuntó él –aunque podríamos quedarnos sin hijos –dijo en tono malhumorado.

-No creo que eso sea posible –dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿te duele? –dijo el muchacho sintiéndose culpable.

-¿El golpe? No es nada, pegas como niña –dijo riéndose.

Levi fue a su habitación y ella fue a buscar a Moblit, lo encontró sentado en el patio trasero aún sucio.

-Necesito que me acompañes con Erwin, es una orden –dijo la chica en tono autoritario.

Él se levantó y lo condujo hacía los pasillos, de camino se topó con Levi que había cambiado su ropa.

Llegaron a la oficina de Erwin y la chica los hizo pasar.

-Erwin, hay algo que debes saber –dijo la chica en tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanji? –dijo el rubio levantando la mirada

-encontré a estos dos peleando como salvajes en el patio trasero, cure las heridas del sargento Levi pero Moblit se negó.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando? –inquirió el comandante mirándolos a los tres.

- ¿no es obvio? –dijo Levi –Moblit se niega cumplir con su trabajo y Hanji se ahoga en medio de tantas tareas, sabemos que es cierto Erwin, el no está enfermo.

-Gracias Levi, pero ya habíamos aclarado eso, las decisiones las tomo yo. –le dijo Erwin –de modo que quieres que alguien ayude a Hanji, bien ayudaras a la capitana en todo lo que necesite hasta nuevo aviso –apuntó el hombre.

-¿Qué hay de mi escuadrón? –dijo el pequeño sargento

-ayudar a la capitana Zoe es trabajo extra, debe cumplir las actividades que se le asignen a su escuadrón. –Levi no dijo nada. –ahora, Moblit, dado que parece cierto que fingiste tu enfermedad y tras este escándalo temo que tengo que negar el traslado a la policía estacionaria, y para que no te sientas lejos de tu sueño limpiaras todos los cañones que estén en la muralla maría y darás mantenimiento a los rieles para moverlos.

-¿yo solo? –inquirió Moblit sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Sí, el escuadrón de investigaciones tiene mucho trabajo para ocuparse con trivialidades como esas; Hanji –agregó –descansa unos días.

-si Erwin –dijo la chica agradecida.

-Retírense –les dijo a los tres.

Comenzaba a atardecer, ella sabía que nada volvería a ser igual con Moblit, no quería romper su corazón pero no podía corresponderle, Moblit los dejó solos, sin duda estaba molesto.

-¿sabes que es divertido? –dijo Levi esbozando una ligera sonrisa. –Erwin piensa que me castigo.

-y ¿no es así? –le comentó la chica.

-no, ahora puedo estar más tiempo contigo. –la chica le sonrió, aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿y esa cara de loca? –le dijo el muchacho.

-es la única que tengo –dijo ella riendo.

-ya no importa lo que pasó –dijo tomándola de la mano….

La noche llegó pronto y una tormenta amenazaba por caer toda la noche, la chica salió de su habitación poniéndose la bata y corriendo hacía el establo donde su cachorro dormía, no le gustaba dejarlo fuera cuando llovía los truenos lo asustaban, abrió rápidamente la puerta, algunos caballos dormían, tormenta el caballo de Moblit lucía alterado, la chica se acercó y lo acarició.

-¿Qué pasa tormenta? –Dijo la chica tranquilizándolo –a ti te gusta la lluvia, ¿has visto a mi Erwin por aquí? –el caballo relincho y ella se apartó de su lado.

-Erwin, Erwin –dijo llamando al cachorro –ven aquí muchacho –un relámpago cruzó la noche iluminando el cuerpo sin vida del perrito, Hanji soltó un grito y comenzó a llorar, se acercó al perrito y lo abrazó, vio una nota a su lado con una letra casi ilegible.

_''considéralo un pago a cambio de quitarme lo que me pertenece''_

Fuera llovía a cantaros, la joven seguía abrazando al cachorrito muerto, no importaba cuanto se ensuciara o el frio que hiciera, no quería dejarlo, dejarlo allí innumerables veces lo había conducido a su muerte…


	9. Al descubierto

ya se, otra vez me atrase un poco con la actualización he tenido una semana terrible, trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda antes del regreso a clases, mi semestre va a estar bastante pesado me excedí un poco con las materias, en fin espero que les agrade, espero sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto.

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto de forma tumultuosa, se apresuró a abrir en la puerta se encontró a Hanji hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes, porque lloras de esta manera? –dijo el un tanto perturbado; la chica le señaló el bulto que cargaba en sus manos, el cachorro Erwin. –¿qué tiene, está enfermo? –pregunto él sin perder la calma, ella negó con la cabeza, Levi abrazó al cachorrito y lo supo, su cuerpecito frío y sus patitas totalmente duras, estaba muerto. –Hanji el, ya no está con nosotros –la chica se desplomó en el suelo llorando –lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es enterrarle como se merece.-la chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-pero llueve a cantaros. –dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

-no importa, aunque tenga que llenarme de lodo, es lo menos que Erwin se merece; depositó el cuerpecito del cachorro en su cama y busco una caja de Zapatos, el cachorrito no era muy grande así que la caja le quedaba perfecta, colocó al cachorrito y tapó la caja, después la envolvió en la sabana.

Encontró las palas en el sitio de siempre, lo enterrarían en el patio trasero junto a los rosales, la lluvia no paraba y el muchacho cavaba con todas sus fuerzas, se hundió algunos centímetros en el lodo, la castaña lo esperaba sosteniendo un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¿quieres despedirte de él? –le dijo el muchacho, ella solo asintió y se acercó a depositar la cajita en la fosa que Levi había cavado.

-Erwin, no compartí mucho tiempo contigo pero eras un buen perro, no se quien pudo tener la sangre tan fría como para matar a una criatura inocente como tu, ojalá no hubieras venido a vivir conmigo, si así fuera seguirías vivo, te voy a extrañar. –terminó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Levi entendió el mensaje y cubrió aquella improvisada tumba con tierra. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con la muerte pero eso no los había vuelto insensibles. Cuando terminó su trabajo guardo las palas y ambos fueron caminando hacía las habitaciones.

Hanji seguía llorando sin decirle nada al muchacho, solo pudo decirle que la dejara quedarse con él por esa noche, el no reprochó y fueron a su cuarto.

La chica se sentó en la silla para no ensuciar la cama del muchacho, Levi estaba completamente sucio, se quitó el pantalón del pijama y la camisa, usaba unos apretados bóxer en color negro que contrastaban con su pálida piel y dejaban poco a la imaginación, al notar que la pijama de la chica estaba mojada, revolvió en sus cajones y se encontró con que solo tenía un pijama limpia.

-Toma -le dijo extendiéndole la ropa seca. –cámbiate o te enfermarás.

-pero y ¿tu? –le dijo ella levantando la mirada.

-Yo no importo –le dijo el muchacho restándose importancia –vístete, yo, no te veré –dijo sonrojado y volteándose hacia la pared.

-ya puedes voltear le dijo la chica pasados unos minutos, el pijama le quedaba algo corto pero era tan delgada que la camisa le nadaba, estaba cabizbaja sentada en el borde de la cama, Levi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica hundió su rostro en el abdomen del muchacho, el contacto de su piel y el aroma que desprendía la tranquilizaba.

-Necesitas dormir –le dijo Levi mientras apagaba la luz, después se metió a la cama y la jalo para que se recostara junto a él –cierra tus ojos yo voy a cuidarte –le aseguró mientras le quitaba las gruesas gafas y las ponía en la mesita junto a la cama.

La joven se abrazó a su cuello y cerró los ojos, Levi besó su frente y poco después se quedó dormido.

Levi escuchó entre sueños que llamaban a la puerta.

-Levi voy a entrar es urgente –dijo Erwin Smith detrás de la puerta, el pelinegro abrió los ojos en el momento en el que el comandante Smith abría la puerta.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a Hanji y Levi en la misma cama, sus ojos descendieron dándose cuenta que Levi estaba casi desnudo y se detuvieron unos segundos en la erección que el sargento tenía bajo el bóxer, al notarlo el muchacho tomo la almohada despertando a Hanji y cubriendo el bulto.

-Buenos días Erwin –dijo la muchacha en tono despreocupado –Erwin ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la muchacha asustada.

-¿Qué significa esto? –gritó el rubio enfurecido.

-Erwin podemos explicarlo –le dijo la castaña.

Entonces Erwin notó que la chica traía el pijama de Levi.

-No, Erwin no es lo que estás pensando. –le dijo Levi.

-¡¿Qué?! –La cara del rubio se puso morada del coraje –voy a patearte tan fuerte que a tus hijos les dolerá. – ¡fuera de la cama ahora mismo!

Ambos se levantaron, Levi aun sostenía la almohada frente a él.

-¡A correr, hasta que se desmayen! –les gritó cada vez más molesto, Levi estaba por colocarse los pantalones. -¿Qué crees que haces? Vas a correr así –no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que estén en la enfermería.

Por suerte la erección del muchacho había desaparecido, la situación no podía ser más cómica, Hanji había olvidado las gafas y corría el peligro de chocar con las cosas, además no traía zapatos, por su parte Levi corría en boxers lamentando no usar unos más holgados; el sol ya estaba saliendo, hacía frio y el muchacho pronto comenzó a estornudar.

-oye Levi –le dijo la muchacha –¿por qué cuando despertamos colocaste una almohada delante de ti?

-¿Tu por qué crees? –le dijo él de mal humor.

La muchacha se quedó callada sin comprender.

Habían pasado varias horas, algunos soldados ya los habían visto corriendo y contenían las risas al pasar, Hanji comenzó a correr cada vez más lento, sus pies sangraban y Levi la observaba preocupado.

-oye deberíamos parar y llevarte a la enfermería –le dijo el muchacho apuntando sus pies.

La chica tropezó y Levi se arrodillo junto a ella, sus pies tenían varias cortadas y algunas parecían profundas.

-No importa que Erwin me grite por cargarte –dijo antes de que la muchacha tuviera oportunidad para hablar.

La levantó y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Oye Levi ¿qué crees que….?

-La llevo a la enfermería se cortó los pies gracias a tu idea –le dijo el chico enojado a Erwin; seguían en bóxer no le importaban los murmullos mientras cargaba con ella a la enfermería, se la pagarían más tarde, llegó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Estas muy callada ¿te sientes bien? –la chica siguió sin darle respuesta.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que tenías en la mañana! –dijo de pronto bajando la mirada y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

El chicho se quedó perplejo y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, después de un rato lograron curar las heridas de la muchacha.

-Será mejor que no camine capitana, por lo menos en dos o tres días –le dijo la mujer que la atendió retirándose.

Erwin llego un tanto apenado.

-no tengo opción llévala a su cuarto y vístete, cuando estés presentable ven a mi oficina, tienes bastante papeleo atrasado y Pixies quiere una explicación, Hanji hablaré contigo después.

Levi no dijo nada, cargó a la chica que se notaba débil, la llevó hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras ellos y la depositó en su cama.

-ya escuchaste, no te levantes, te traeré de comer ya que resuelva los asuntos con Erwin, aun debo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y… -dejó la frase al aire, la chica lo jalaba hacia ella, el chico recargó su pierna sobre la cama y ella lo jaló para besarlo.

-Hanji ahora no podemos –dijo separándose de ella –duerme un poco y no le des muchas vueltas a lo de Erwin, encontraremos al que… lo encontraremos. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tras cambiarse apresuradamente el joven se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin, y escucho el regaño que a gritos le dio el Rubio.

-Si crees que me estoy aprovechando de ella te equivocas, anoche encontró muerto a su cachorro –dijo con su tono habitual el chico –no pude dejarla sola, su ropa estaba mojada y le di el pijama que tenía limpio, y yo me quite la ropa mojada y así me quedé –concluyó el muchacho.

Erwin no dijo nada al respecto parecía ser verdad.

-en cuanto al papeleo, dile a Pixies que he tenido otros encargos pero me pondré al corriente.

Erwin le entregó varias carpetas con los informes por llenar.

-ahora si me disculpas tengo que asistir a la capitana mientras lleno los informes y reparto las actividades a mi escuadrón. –el chico salió dejó los papeles en la habitación de Hanji que dormía y fue a reunir a su escuadrón.

-Sargento, que bueno que al fin pudo reunirse con nosotros –le dijo Petra en tono empalagoso, Levi la ignoró.

-Erd, dirigirás las prácticas con el equipo tridimensional –dijo en tono autoritario. –Cuando terminen limpien las caballerizas, Petra – continuo el sargento –las quiero brillando de limpio o te harás responsable de cualquier suciedad. –concluyo Levi

-En marcha –les dijo Erd.

-Sargento –dijo petra –tome, las guarde en el desayuno para usted, pensé que no habría desayunado .. Por lo de.. la mañana –dijo esto último en tono bajo.

-Gracias Petra – dijo él –las compartiré con Hanji –dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a la chica inmóvil.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad, Hanji seguía deprimida y a Moblit casi no se le veía por el cuartel, cuando la chica pudo levantarse se encerró en su laboratorio poniéndose al día con los experimentos, su escuadrón se ejercitaba fuera y partían a buscar plantas y demás para las investigaciones y experimentos futuros que les fueran de utilidad en las expediciones.

Levi se había puesto al corriente con el papeleo, en ese momento entraba al laboratorio, para ayudar a la científica, que estaba observando el comportamiento de una mezcla que parecía agua.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Levi –le dijo la muchacha en su tono desanimado –prueba esto.

-¿Qué es? –Dijo probándolo –no sabe tan mal – acto seguido corrió a vomitar –que asco, ¿me vas a decir que es?

-Es una bebida que tiene los nutrientes necesarios para varios días y da una sensación de saciedad, con una botellita pequeña no necesitaremos comer durante una semana, aligerará el peso innecesario de la comida en las expediciones –prosiguió la chica –pero aún no lo hago funcionar, sabe bien pero después vomitas. –dijo apesadumbrada.

A Levi no le gustaba ser objeto de pruebas pero debía hacerlo por orden de Erwin y no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la chica.

-¿Hasta cuándo Hanji? –le dijo Levi mientras ella escribía todas las observaciones en un cuaderno.

-¿hasta cuándo tendré esto? –Dijo la muchacha –no lo sé, aun es un prototipo.

-no Hanji, hasta cuando aceptarás ser mi novia –dijo el muchacho un tanto malhumorado –¿qué debo hacer para que me aceptes?

-¿Por qué tu insistencia? –Dijo la chica apartando sus ojos de él –si fuéramos algo más y algo malo te pasara, no lo soportaría es mejor no ser nada. –concluyó ella.

-Solo por eso, el cariño que sientes por mí es menor que buscar tu comodidad?

-no es eso –dijo la chica –es solo que siempre pierdo a las personas que amo… -hizo una pausa –tengo miedo ¿sí?

-¿de qué? –inquirió el muchacho.

-De no ser suficiente mujer para ti –el muchacho la miró sorprendido.

-¿pero qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? –dijo el algo molesto.

-no soy bonita, ni femenina, ni esas cosas que le gusta a los hombres, de hecho aún hoy me confunden con un varón, no soy el tipo de mujer que le atrae a los hombres, incluso es molesto que les resulte atractiva.

-que tonterías dices, pensé que eras más inteligente -dijo el en tono burlón –sabes, precisamente eso te hace perfecta, no eres como ninguna otra, y te equivocas, eres hermosa no solo por tu belleza física si no por todo lo que haces dices y piensas.

Ella sonrió apartando la vista de sus apuntes.

-Está bien, si volvemos vivos de la siguiente expedición seré tu novia –dijo ella decidida.

-entonces, comenzaré a celebrar cuanto antes –dijo el muchacho tomándola de la cintura y acercándose para besarla, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y se separaron rápidamente.

-entonces Levi en tu opinión que podría agregarse a la fórmula para mejorar su sabor –dijo la chica profesionalmente fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Sargento –lo llamó petra desde la puerta –necesitamos ayuda con la limpieza de la biblioteca.

-Joder Petra no pueden encargarse ustedes de eso –dijo Hanji molesta. –si se les olvida el sargento tiene que asistirme en ausencia de Moblit, la investigación no avanza por que vienes cada cinco minutos a quejarte de…

-Enseguida voy Petra –dijo Levi interrumpiendo a la castaña que lo volteó a ver incrédula.

Hanji se volteó molesta sin decir una palabra, sabía que solo eran cuestiones de trabajo pero no evito sentirse desplazada por ella.

-Volveré en cuanto termine con eso. –le dijo el muchacho

-No te molestes en volver –le dijo ella en tono cortante.

Aun así el muchacho salió del laboratorio encontrándose con Petra, sus voces se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a Hanji hecha una furia.

Habia pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con Petra, los mismo días que ella le había negado la entrada a Levi, era el tercer día que estaba encerrada en el laboratorio sin comer, el experimento parecía dar frutos pero no estaría segura de su eficacia hasta que lo probara en alguien más, así que se tragó su orgullo y salió a buscar a Levi, al ir caminando sin prestar atención atropelló a Moblit que volvía cansado.

-discúlpame Moblit –dijo la muchacha –Pareces cansado.

-Lo estoy –respondió con la voz apagada.

-¿sigues molesto verdad? No te culpo –dijo ella apenada –¿aun te falta mucho que reparar en la muralla?.

-No, hoy fue el último día –respondió evadiendo la primera pregunta –¿estas molesta con él y por eso me hablas? –su pregunta la atravesó como un cuchillo, si estaban molestos pero no era esa la razón por la que le hablaba. –no me respondas, Hanji perdóname por haberme portado como un patán, es solo que no supe cómo reaccionar –hizo una pausa –estoy ansioso de volver a la tranquilad del laboratorio –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿ya se lo dijiste a Erwin? –dijo ella más animada.

-No, si te soy sincero preferiría dormir –dijo frotándose la cabeza

-Habla con él y siendo que nuevamente eres mi subordinado tomate un día de descanso –dijo la muchacha.

-no, ya te dejé mucho tiempo sola, seguramente has perdido mucho tiempo, no creo que el sargento te sea de utilidad, no sirve para estas cosas –se detuvo unos instantes –lo siento por expresarme así de tu novio.

-No es mi novio –respondió ella sonrojada –y si necesito una mano, Petra no hace más que llamarlo cada cinco minutos –dijo sintiendo celos.

-bueno, si me disculpas iré a recostarme, ¿por cierto a dónde vas tan deprisa? –la cuestiono el rubio revolviéndole el cabello.

-A las caballerizas, Levi debe estar ahí están dándole mantenimiento.

-siendo así hazme un favor ¿podrías revisar a tormenta? –Dijo el preocupado –estaba bien esta mañana pero cuando volví para saludarlo y llevarle unas manzanas estaba muy alterado, algunos de los subordinados de Levi ya estaban ahí –hizo una pausa –supe lo de tu cachorro, lo siento.

-No te preocupes ya estoy mejor –dijo ella sonriendo –que descanses.

Le pareció extraño que tormenta estuviera alterado de nuevo, recordó entonces la reacción del animal el día que encontró el cuerpo de Erwin, se apresuró a las caballerizas, encontró en la entrada a tormenta, relinchando e inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? –le dijo ella acariciándolo para calmarlo, dentro escuchó unas voces.

-mira esta mancha sigue aquí –decía la voz que distinguió como la de Auruo –me alegro de que la tapáramos con paja la última vez.

-estoy segura de que es sangre de perro –le respondió Petra.

-¿Por qué habría sangre de perro aquí? –respondió el hombre nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que es sangre de perro Petra? –dijo Hanji acercándose amenazadoramente.

-Capitana, yo… -dijo la muchacha notoriamente nerviosa –¿pues es que su perro estaba aquí no?

Levi llego en ese momento, salvo ellos dos nadie sabía que habían encontrado al cachorro muerto en las caballerizas.

-¿tú les contaste sobre lo que pasó con Erwin? –dijo ella con los ojos brillantes por el enojo dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-yo no he dicho nada, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo él mirando furioso a Petra y Auruo.

-Sargento, nosotros solo estábamos limpiando –dijo Auruo tratando de proteger a la muchacha.

-¿Callate Auruo, que está pasando Petra?

Petra se quedó callada.

-Sargento, yo solo….

-Estaban hablando de esa mancha, ella dijo que es sangre de perro –dijo Hanji sintiendo un escalofrío.

Levi los observó sabía a qué se refería la castaña.

-Levántate vamos a ir a la oficina de Erwin en este instante. –dijo Levi furioso.

-Sargento yo no hice nada, yo no mate al perro –Auruo miraba confundido la escena, Levi les había dicho que el perro de la capitana había muerto en el veterinario por un virus poco conocido.

-Auruo retírate –dijo Levi en tono autoritario, el hombre obedeció y salió apresurado.

-Nadie dijo que Erwin fue asesinado, ya no tienes nada que decir a tu favor Petra –el muchacho apuñalaba con la mirada a la joven que seguía en el suelo.

-Petra te voy a esperar en mi laboratorio dentro de veinte minutos para decidir que vamos a hacer contigo, esto se puede resolver entre nosotros, no hay necesidad de inmiscuir al comandante Smith ¿cierto? –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hanji y Levi esperaban a la muchacha en el laboratorio, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre su anterior discusión.

-¿y bien que vamos a hacer con ella? –dijo el sargento en cuanto llegaron.

-¿Recuerdas mi experimento? –dijo la chica en tono divertido –sé que hacer esto no traerá a Erwin de vuelta pero hacer el problema más grande tampoco lo hará, probare cada prototipo en ella, podemos decir que será mi pequeña rata de laboratorio –dijo ella sonriendo de manera extraña.

A Levi le asustaba un poco la postura que había tomado respecto al problema, se podía decir que era una de las cosas que no le agradaban de ella, sin embargo tenía razón no conocían la reacción que Smith tendría, de todas formas el comandante no sabía la circunstancias en las que habían encontrado al cachorro.

Llamaron a la puerta del laboratorio.

-adelante Petra –le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. –Toma asiento- dijo acercándole una silla.

-Capitana, quiero ofrecerle una disculpa, fue un accidente y….

-está bien querida, ya no importa, esto también será un accidente –dijo la castaña señalando los frascos sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Vas a venir aquí todos los días y harás todo lo que ella te pida, si quieres reportárselo al comandante Smith hazlo y le diremos nuestras razones y veremos qué opina de todo esto. –dijo Levi en tono amenazante.

-no te asustes querida –le dijo Hanji ante la cara de terror de Petra –es solo con fines científicos, contribuirás al triunfo de la humanidad –dijo la científica con rostro triunfal –puedes despreocuparte por hoy, ven mañana temprano y cuidado con no presentarte, verás que tan terrible puedo ser.

Petra se encogió en la silla, acto seguido se levantó apresuradamente y salió del laboratorio.

-A veces se me olvida que estás loca y me asustas –dijo Levi bromeando.

-¿No deberías estar limpiando las caballerizas maniaco de la limpieza? –Dijo ella olvidando por unos segundos su enojo con él –cierra cuando salgas, voy a contarle a Moblit lo que pasó, nos vemos en la cena.

**Creo que algunos si esperaban que fuera Petra, doy créditos al Fic ****Proyecto super soldado**** donde me enamore de la idea de Petra como villana, excelente mitad de semana para todos.**


	10. La promesa

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La promesa.

Moblit contenía la risa mientras le pasaba a Hanji el tercer recipiente del día.

-Bien Petra, antes de continuar me gustaría que, escribieras en este papel lo siguiente –le decía la científica acercándole pluma y papel – considéralo un pago a cambio de quitarme lo que me pertenece –la chica perturbada escribió lo que le pedían –Bien –le dijo Hanji al ver que la muchacha terminaba de escribir –dámelo –la chica inspeccionó la letra –De modo que, tu letra y esta –dijo sacando el papel que encontró junto al cuerpo de Erwin –son la misma, quería cerciorarme antes de este nuevo experimento, así que lo de mi pobre Erwin no fue un accidente, y puedes estar segura de que esto tampoco lo será –dijo dándole el recipiente que Moblit le entregó –Tómatelo –Petra acerco el vaso a sus labios y bebió, el sabor era horrible –No se te ocurra vomitar –concluyo Hanji haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno.

Llamaron a la puerta del laboratorio.

-Moblit..

-Si capitana –dijo el chico entendiendo el mensaje y abriendo la puerta.

-Hanji, he venido a..

-Oh Levi, no te esperaba siempre estas taaan ocupado –le dijo la castaña –Hoy tampoco ocupo de tu ayuda, Moblit ya me está ayudando y nos estamos poniendo al día con los experimentos, a que si Moblit.

-ah, sí capitana –contesto el rubio nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias de todas formas –la chica le dio la espalda al sargento –Moblit ¿podrías ir a la cocina por algunas manzanas por favor?.

-por supuesto –dijo el chico –con su permiso Sargento –le dijo a Levi que seguía parado en la puerta.

-Bien Petra –dijo Hanji aun ignorando a Levi –debes sentirte algo mareada, vas a ir al patio Principal y vas a correr veinticinco vueltas.

-Capitana –dijo Nifa asomando su cabeza al laboratorio –Volvimos y encontramos todo lo que nos pidió, Gafas está descargando todo en el almacén, si lo prefiere podemos traer todo aquí y clasificarlos.

-Ah, Nifa que bueno que te veo, si, dile que traiga aquí todo, después de comer clasificaremos todo – hizo una pausa –Lleva a Petra contigo, debe correr 25 vueltas en el patio principal, necesito que anotes todo lo que alcances a percibir de sus reacciones –concluyo entregándole un cuaderno y la pluma –cuando termine que vuelva a sus actividades, es todo por hoy.

-Como usted ordene Capitana –dijo Nifa –Vamos Petra.

Petra siguió a Nifa, tropezando al andar.

-Levi, sigues aquí –dijo fingiendo sorpresa –no había notado tu presencia, se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, se me ofrece una explicación.

-¿por qué no mejor vas a ver si Petra ocupa algo? –le espetó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-tal vez si hay algo en lo que puedas ayudarme –dijo ella pensativa –limpia el laboratorio.

-¿no vas a responderme? –dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

-ah Moblit, ya has vuelto –dijo zafándose de él.

-para que necesitabas la fruta –le dijo Moblit dejando un par de manzanas sobre una de las mesas.

-Muero de hambre –dijo haciéndole una cara graciosa al rubio –come también, dijo dándole una de las manzanas.

-Sargento, ¿quiere una manzana? –dijo Moblit tratando de hacer las paces con el pelinegro.

Levi no le dijo nada, era insoportable verlos reír juntos mientras hablaban del experimento, no sabía si la castaña había hecho las paces con Moblit o solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

-oye Moblitsito –decía la castaña –ahora que estas de mejor humor, sigo notando tu nariz algo rara, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Si, en ocasiones me cuesta algo respirar pero, supongo que es normal –dijo él despreocupado

-Yo creo que no es normal, vas a dejar que te revise esa nariz, si o si –comentó la castaña en tono autoritario.

-Está bien, oye Hanji –dijo Moblit mientras organizaba las notas de la muchacha en varias carpetas –ya sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lamento haberme portado tan mal contigo, no es culpa tuya.

-Ya olvida eso de una vez por todas –le dijo la muchacha en tono serio –yo también me porte mal

Para cuando terminaron de organizar los apuntes, los materiales recién traídos para el laboratorio ya estaban siendo apilados sobre la mesa.

-Este es el último capitana –le dijo el hombre al que apodaban gafas.

-Buen trabajo muchachos, ya casi es hora de comer, tomémonos un descanso, más tarde clasificaremos todo esto –hizo una pausa –Levi por favor cierra cuando salgas

Levi la observó furioso, lo tenía como sirvienta limpiando su desastre.

-oye Moblit, te molesta si revisamos ahora tu nariz? sabes que no te llevo a la enfermería como la vez anterior para evitar preguntas incomodas –le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Genial Hanji ¡lárgate con ese jirafon*! –gritó arrojado una cubeta a la puerta.

Fuera la muchacha fingió no escucharlo.

-Parece que está molesto –le comento Moblit por lo bajo –creo que yo soy el causante.

-No le des importancia –dijo la muchacha –no estamos haciendo nada –agregó –vamos a mi cuarto para revisarte esa nariz.

-Está bien –le dijo Moblit sin entusiasmo…

-tu tabique está desviado, tendrás que ir con un médico, si yo te lo arreglo puede que lo empeore.. –le dijo la chica, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras él permanecía en una silla frente a ella –Mañana te tomas el día libre quiero que te arreglen esa nariz –concluyo guardando su botiquín sin bajar del escritorio –estás triste lo puedo notar, ¿qué pasa?

-estas teniendo problemas por mi culpa

-no, no es así, acércate –le dijo abrazandolo –si él quiere pensar cosas que no son es su problema, solo es un mal momento para ambos, sé que esto no es agradable para ti, pero prométeme que no te enfadaras ni reñirás con Levi o conmigo por lo que pueda pasar, aunque sé que esto que te pido es egoísta de mi parte.

-Tienes razón no puedo prometerte que no me enojare o que no peleare, lo que sí puedo prometer es seguirte cuidando por más molesto que esté y no dejarte sola, pues no permitiré que te hagan daño incluso si tengo que salvarte de ti misma.

Las palabras del muchacho, la golpearon como una brisa inesperada, ¿cómo era posible que aun la quisiera y le prometiera cuidarla a pesar de haberlo rechazado de una manera tan cruel? Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Mi Moblit –dijo abrazandolo más fuerte contra su pecho –Gracias por estar siempre para mí.

Fueron a comer, ella no estaba de humor para las peleas así que en vez de ocupar su habitual lugar entre Levi y Erwin se sentó con su escuadrón a disfrutar de una comida como hacía mucho que no ocurria, estaba sentada sobre la mesa conversando animadamente mientras Nifa y Moblit se desternillaban de risa con sus ocurrencias, era encantador verla juguetear como una niña pequeña, podía llegar a ser mandona, estricta y en ocasiones tener un genio de perro, pero eso no le quitaba el respeto de sus inferiores ni de sus iguales, simplemente ella tenía chispa, Levi la observaba celoso.

-De verdad no sé cómo puede fijarse en alguien tan aburrido como Levi capitana –dijo Nifa en tono bajo mientras Moblit seguía riendo.

-aunque no lo crean tiene su encanto, no es tan malo como parece -dijo sonrojándose- aunque puede llegar a ser…

Los ojos de Nifa se encogieron, mientras las risas callaron súbitamente.

-cuatro ojos –dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas. –ven –le dijo en tono auritario.

Ella lo siguió hasta un rincón del patio trasero donde nadie los escucharía.

-¿Ahora que es Levi? ¿Ya has terminado de hacerle los mandados a Petra o vas avisar que todavía te falta y no puedes limpiar el laboratorio?

-Cállate quieres, ya basta de contonearte frente a mí con Moblit

-Para tus caballos, Moblit es mi amigo

-Pues no lo era el otro día cuando se portó grosero contigo

-no te incumbe si solucionamos o no nuestras diferencias, él no es el único que se ha portado grosero, por lo menos él se disculpa –él tenía agarrada fuertemente su muñeca para evitar que se fuera –Ya basta, me haces daño. –estaba molesta, triste, quería gritarle que lo quería pero que sus acciones la lastimaban, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos empañándole las gafas.

-Tal vez Moblit si es mejor hombre que tú.. –dijo zafándose de él y volviendo al comedor.

Levi se quedó pasmado sin decir nada ''tal vez Moblit si es mejor hombre que tú''….

La tarde pasó volando, Hanji seguía sin sentirse bien pero lo había disimulado perfectamente frente a su escuadrón.

-Bien, hemos trabajado mucho –dijo estirándose –me alegro que hallamos terminado todo el día de hoy –concluyo con una sonrisa la muchacha. –Pueden retirarse, hasta mañana –todos salieron excepto Moblit.

-¿Qué ocurre Moblit? –dijo acercándose a él

-¿No vienes con nosotros? –la cuestionó el muchacho

-quiero estar a solas un momento –le dijo ella sinceramente.

-¿vas a estar bien? –replico él preocupado.

-Si –respondió sonriendo la muchacha –anda ve a cenar.

Moblit salió dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada, una vez sola se acercó al estante que mantenía bajo llave, revolvió buscando por unos minutos hasta que halló lo que buscaba, una botella de Whisky añejado y un vaso mediano, no era habitual que ella bebiera, para ser sinceros no era muy tolerante al alcohol pero se sentía tan miserable que tomo uno tras otro rebosantes vasos de aquel líquido, pronto su visión comenzó a traicionarla.

Llamaron a la puerta, supuso que la cena había terminado.

-Adelante –dijo la chica con la voz tomada –oh, eres tu Moblit, pasa, pasa –le dijo con la misma voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo el chico molesto.

-aquí, sentada, ahogando mi miseria –contestó la joven.

El chico la miró estaba molesto y apenado a partes iguales, observó la botella casi vacía.

-Levi es un tonto –comentó la científica –yo no, no merezco que se porte así conmigo ¿puedes creer que prefiere a Petra que a mí?

-Deberías hablar con él –le sugirió Moblit.

-Tienes razón, lo haré en este momento –dijo la chica hipando –cárgame Moblit –ordenó mientras estiraban sus brazos.

-No, dame eso –le quitó la botella y la vació por la ventana.

-Oye eso, eso era mío –dijo hablando como niña pequeña –ahora también estoy molesta contigo –agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Moblit se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

-Dejame Moblit, suéltame ¿Qué haces? –le decía al joven mientras manoteaba.

-Solo tomaba esto –dijo mostrándole las llaves que le acababa de quitar.

-Ah…. No, oye.. ¿A dónde vas? No me encierres.

Era tarde ya estaba en el pasillo cerrando la puerta, era hora de mostrarle a la científica que iba a cumplir su promesa, se dirigió a la habitación de Levi aun sabiendo que no era bien recibido.

-Sargento –decía mientras llamaba con los nudillos, pasados unos minutos abrió la puerta, al ver que era él trató de cerrar pero el rubio ya había puesto un pie dentro –no hago esto por ti, lo hago por Hanji –le entregó las llaves.

-¿Qué es esto? –le dijo Levi de mal humor.

-Son las llaves del laboratorio, la encerré, está borracha y triste por ti, no es algo en lo que yo deba interferir, solo no la hagas llorar o yo te haré llorar a ti –dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hacía su habitación.

El pelinegro observó las llaves y salió de la habitación hacia el laboratorio, dentro encontró a Hanji arriba de la mesa.

-cuatro ojos –la llamó –no, Hanji ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-ah, vayaa sacrificaste un minuto de tu tiempo con Petra para verme –dijo ella hipando –que considerado de tu parte.

-Por Dios Hanji, estas borracha –dijo el de malhumor acercándose a ella y armándose de paciencia –Mira, yo no quiero nada con Petra, si fui con ella es porque no puedo descuidar mis labores –Hizo una pausa –no la quiero y menos por lo que pasó con Erwin, así que ok aprendí la lección, ¿contenta?.

-No –contestó la chica.

-Entonces? Quieres que diga que soy un idiota, una mierda? –dijo el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo quiero que te disculpes. –dijo ella sin mirarlo, esas palabras sorprendieron al muchacho.

-tu eres la que me ha estado evitando toda la semana –dijo sin pensar el joven.

-Bien, entonces te seguiré evitando –dijo bajando de la mesa y tambaleándose al andar.

Aprovechando su torpeza la contuvo contra el muro mientras ella evitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien, lo siento –dijo derrotado –pero tus celos no tienen razón –ella trato de liberarse –¿dejaras de evitarme? –la muchacha siguió forcejeando.

-me lastimas –dijo ella con una expresión de dolor.

-Mierda Hanji, estoy tratando de disculparme –La besó precipitadamente callando sus quejidos.

-No quiero que me beses, estoy enojada –dijo ella continuando con su forcejeo.

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aceptes mis disculpas –le contestó gritando, acto seguido le plantó otro beso.

Poco a poco ella cedió a sus impulsos devolviéndole cada beso, derrotada se desplomo hasta el suelo mientras Levi se agachaba a su lado.

-Discúlpame –repitió el joven, ella lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. –Vamos a tu cuarto, estas ebria.

-Cárgame –le dijo la chica con voz infantil.

Levi la levantó fácilmente y la llevó hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta de una patada, la depositó en la cama y regreso para cerrar la puerta.

-Duerme –le dijo el joven en tono autoritario, la joven comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No quiero dormir –le contestó ella con los sentidos aun afectados por el alcohol. –ven a la cama.

-no, estas ebria –duerme.

-Solo quiero unos besos y si tú quieres algo más –le dijo la chica en tono pícaro.

-no, ya te dije que no –si fuese otro lo habría hecho pero, no ¿aprovecharse de una muchacha ebria? Que desfachatez, no, era un caballero e iba a demostrarlo, se acercó a ella y la cubrió con la sábanas. –Duerme –Se sentó en la silla a esperar que la chica se rindiera por el cansancio, ella seguía hablando mientras el la ignoraba, pasado un rato dejo de escuchar su voz, se había rendido, se acomodó en la silla dispuesto a dormir, no iría a su cuarto podía sentirse mal en la noche y necesitar que la ayudaran y no dormiría en su cama no quería otro malentendido, observo por unos momentos a la joven antes de caer rendido.

-Hanji eres tan… distinta..

*Jirafon: bueno yo uso esta expresión para referirme a alguien muy alto.

**Los tuve a dieta de fic, disculpenme, estuve trabajando en un cosplay de Shana Flame Haze, ya paso la expo en la que lo iba a usar y fue todo un exito, así que ya me tendrán aqui actualizandoles cada poco, espero sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto¡ **


	11. Misión fuera de las murallas

Hola :D, si ha pasado bastante tiempo, al fin pude terminar este capitulo, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda de hecho tengo tarea pero YOLO, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, seguiré escribiendo, pensaba en el fic cada día y me seguían llegando Reviews y me dolía no poder escribir, pero bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, por ahí hay una sorpresita con el escritorio de Erwin, espero que lo disfuten y nos leemos pronto.

**shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

-¿está segura capitana Zoe? –le decía Pixies interesado ante el proyecto innovador que la joven le presentaba

-Tan segura como que me llamo Hanji Zoe –dijo ella con un deje de seguridad

-Capitana si su proyecto tiene éxito, será un gran logro para la humanidad, por primera vez habremos conquistado territorio enemigo, su plan es muy completo –le decía el hombrecillo emocionado –pero ¿de qué depende su éxito?

-de que financien nuestra salida de las murallas, como usted sabe esto siempre es una moneda al aire las posibilidades de éxito son del 50%, pero puede estar seguro que apostaremos nuestra vida por el triunfo de la humanidad –concluyó haciendo el saludo militar.

-aplaudo y apoyo totalmente su propuesta, de mi cuenta corre conseguir los recursos para que salgan de estas murallas una vez más –le comentaba entusiasmado ante la idea de formar una base en territorio de Titanes –Prepárense capitana en no más de un mes estarán cruzando las puertas de la muralla María hacía el exterior.

-¿lo dice en serio? –grito la chica saltando de entusiasmo –¿escucharon? Levi, Moblit, ¡saldremos de las murallas! –Pixies salía en esos momentos del cuartel de la legion de reconocimiento hacía Rose para hablar con el rey; a lo lejos Erwin observaba la escena orgulloso, sabía que sería difícil y había mucho que hacer y organizar antes de que les dieran el banderazo de salida para su proyecto, pero el al igual que muchos ansiaba los aires de libertad que solo gozaban al abandonar las murallas.

-ya ya, Hanji –le dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos –hay mucho que hacer, necesito que tengas listo tu experimento para probarlo en una situación real, de momento solo lo usaremos nosotros cuatro, ustedes por que están involucrados directamente con el experimento y yo por que soy su comandante y debo constatar que sea seguro para el personal.

Erwin se retiro dejándola con la maraña de pensamientos que la inundaban cada vez que tenía un nuevo proyecto que preparar.

-Hanji , Hanji –Levi tenía rato hablándole y ella seguía sin prestar atención, incluso Moblit se había retirado hacia unos minutos, Levi le golpeo las costillas –¡que me escuches!

-Oye enano no me pegues –dijo la castaña en un tono molesto.

-tengo horas hablándote y solo me ignoras. –Refunfuño el pelinegro –deberíamos ir a comer algo tu sabes, con los demás para que cuando vuelvas trabajes a tus anchas.

-¡si! –exclamo como niña pequeña -aunque hace días que tengo listas las dosis que necesitaremos para la expedición, si las tenía listas con la esperanza de que nos financiaran la expedición, y ya ves, fue así –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿sabes que es lo mejor? –inquirió el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa –si volvemos vivos serás mi novia –la joven lo miro directamente a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y noto el calor subir en sus mejillas –¿acaso no te entusiasma cuatro ojos?

-si…. –no, no le entusiasmaba era cierto que lo adoraba con cada parte de su ser, incluso había ocasiones en que se descubría a sí misma mirándolo con deseo pero, el miedo que sentía de tenerlo y después perderlo por un error en cualquier misión le entristecía, quería decirle: si Levi dejemos de hacernos tontos, aquí está mi corazón y mi alma para ti, pero su cordura le decía que no se arriesgara a amar por que podría salir lastimada –espero que tengamos la suerte de volver –concluyó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-quita esa cara –le reclamó Levi en tono molesto –es mejor que si no quieres ser mi novia me lo digas de una vez –hizo una breve pausa controlando su naciente enojo –pero… aunque me digas que no, seguiré insistiendo, yo sigo vivo por una razón y esa eres tú.

La chica lo miró conmovida por sus palabras en silencio sosteniendo su mirada suplicante, el joven tomo su mano entre las suyas y deposito un beso en ellas.

-vas a cumplir tu promesa ¿verdad Hanji? –el chico se separo de ella caminando hacia el comedor, dejándola hundirse en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué se sentía tan frágil y cobarde?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin novedad, la víspera de la expedición el ambiente se encontraba tenso, los nervios y la expectación que producían sobre todo una misión de tal magnitud que depositaba la esperanza de la humanidad en sus manos y teniendo en cuenta que a duras penas habían podido convencer al rey de financiarles, ahora más que nunca no se podían permitir fallar.

las ultimas provisiones fueron cargadas junto con el material de construcción; Hanji, Levi y Erwin se encontraban en el despacho del rubio con el mapa de la región exterior extendido sobre el escritorio, según aquel antiguo registro el rio que entraba por la muralla seguía varios kilómetros abajo y desembocaba en un lago rodeado por un bosque no muy denso, construirían en horas de la noche un refugio para guardar lo materiales de construcción, el plan era que las misiones que siguieran a aquella se construiría una estructura bajo tierra como la ciudad subterránea y poco a poco construirla hacia el exterior, sería un trabajo de años, pero ahora esta primer misión sería la decisiva.

-por aquí es más seguro –les dijo Levi señalando el cauce del rio –mantendremos a nuestros hombres con agua potable cerca y los arboles serán de utilidad en caso de presentarse un combate –decía con un tono reflexivo, además así no perderemos de vista el lugar exacto donde construiremos el refugio.

-no yo creo que es muy obvio, los titanes no tienen tanta inteligencia pero, si mantenemos al personal junto y nos atacan el número de muertos… -intervino Hanji –Erwin la decisión es tuya.

El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello algo inquieto, era increíble que aún no tuvieran decidido por donde irían, les dio la espalda mientras reflexionaba sobre el camino a tomar considerando los riesgos que uno u otro implicarían.

-voy a tomarme unos minutos –les anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta –les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo –sin más salió de la oficina dejándolos a solas, ambos se miraron tratando de relajarse, la chica movió el mapa hacía un lado y se sentó sobre el escritorio meciendo las piernas como niña pequeña.

-¿Qué crees que pase? –dijo de pronto la castaña dirigiéndose al joven de cabello negro que la observaba con curiosidad. –¿crees que esto resulte?

-¿la misión? –Cuestiono el joven apartando la mirada con indiferencia –puede que sí, pero también puede que no, nuestra tasa de muertes sigue siendo alta.

-no, no, eso no, lo nuestro –el joven volvió rápidamente su mirada hacía ella, le encantó escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, ''lo nuestro'', fue notorio por lo menos para si mismo como el calor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas haciendo notorio su sonrojo gracias a su pálida piel.

-creo que no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.

-y ¿qué va a pasar si no volvemos? –dijo ella un tanto triste –¿esto solo quedará en un sueño? ¿Solo eso? –dijo en tono triste y desganado –esta vida es injusta.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y toco su mejilla con gentileza regalándole una sonrisa.

-vamos a volver, es una promesa –el tono seguro del muchacho le daba a Hanji el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿y si no es así? –volvió a decir la muchacha lanzando un suspiro.

-Entonces por lo menos me darás un último beso.

poso sus manos una a cada lado de la cadera de la joven sobre el escritorio y se acercó depositando un beso en sus labios, la joven pronto le correspondió poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, poco a poco la intensidad de aquel beso se elevó al igual que el rubor en sus mejillas, hacía mucho que no se besaban, además ninguno recordaba un beso tan candente y pecaminoso antes, la mano del muchacho abandono el lugar junto a la cadera de la joven y la introdujo con cierta dificultad en su camisa acariciando su abdomen mientras sentía como unos débiles gemidos escapaban de su boca y morían en el beso que ambos seguían manteniendo, ella rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos con lo que quedaron más cerca, la mano del muchacho se deslizó hacía arriba sobre sus pechos, la muchacha se liberó por un momento del beso soltando un gemido totalmente audible, Levi terminó por ponerse duro con aquel sonido desabrocho con su otra mano los botones superiores de la camisa de la castaña y trepo al escritorio, la chica se tumbó sobre su espalda tirando al suelo los lápices y arrugando el mapa, él se abalanzó sobre ella besándole el cuello, ella al sentirlo tan cerca se percató de la erección del muchacho sonrojándose.

-Levi.. Tu…. –le dijo con la voz entrecortada conteniendo otro gemido –estas excitado.

-sí, ¿tú no? – el chico puso descaradamente su mano en la entrepierna de la muchacha –yo creo que si –le susurro satisfecho rozándola sobre el pantalón con los dedos, a lo que ella lanzó un gemido.

en ese momento escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose a la oficina, se miraron nerviosos, él se hizo a un lado y la chica bajo del escritorio arreglándose la camisa apresuradamente mientras Levi recogía las cosas del suelo y trataba de que el mapa luciera normal, entonces recordó la erección que resaltaba, corrió al baño segundos antes de que el comandante Smith entrara en la habitación.

Desde el baño pudo escuchar la conversación de ambos.

-he tomado una decisión Hanji –se hizo el silencio –¿por qué el mapa tiene este aspecto?

-ahhh por que me senté sobre el sin querer –respondió la voz nerviosa de la chica –pero dime ¿que decisión has tomado?

-me gustaría esperar a que Levi salga del baño.

''esperar a que Levi salga del baño'' esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del joven, aún seguía erecto, maldición estúpido Erwin, ¿por que siempre era tan inoportuno?, los minutos pasaban y la conversación afuera tomaba otros rumbos, maldición su cuerpo le estaba gastando una mala jugada, se desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo la mano en su bóxer, sin más comenzó a masturbarse conteniendo los gemidos para no ser escuchado.

-¿Levi estas bien? –le dijo la voz del rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

-si, vete de aquí y déjame hacer mis cosas –le dijo molesto mientras trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, escucho los pasos del rubio alejarse, carajo, entrometido, después de varios minutos en los que no sabía si abandonarse al placer llegó al orgasmo y respiró aliviado al ver que la erección bajaba se limpio y acomodo la ropa, lavó sus manos y salió malhumorado azotando la puerta.

-y bien ¿cual es el plan? –la chica se encontraba detrás de Erwin mirándolo sonrojada, sospechaba lo que había hecho en el baño, él apartó la mirada rápidamente, ya hablarían después.

-¿seguro que estas bien Levi? –le preguntó nuevamente el rubio, será mejor que cuando finalice esta reunión Hanji te revise.

-está bien, ve al punto Smith.

-lo mejor es separar un poco los escuadrones siguiendo el rumbo del río –señaló al mapa decidido –es todo, el plan es el de siempre, las señales de humo y evitar el combate, Levi, asegúrate de que tenemos las bengalas suficientes, Hanji vuelve a cerciorar que no falten materiales, la reunión de mañana será al medio día, planeo que pasemos expuestos el menor tiempo posible bajo el sol, saldremos de aquí rumbo a la puerta principal alrededor de las 2 de la tarde después de haber explicado el plan, por ahora hagan lo que les pedí, retírense –miro a los jóvenes dirigiéndose a la puerta –y Levi deja que Hanji te revise si estas enfermo no dejaré que salgas –el muchacho asintió conteniendo su rabia.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente la chica soltó una carcajada mientras él le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿dime que dolores te aquejan Levi? ¿Quieres que revise tu garganta?

-cállate cuatro ojos –le dio un empujón hacia la pared que después la chica le devolvió divertida –me hubiera gustado que me revisaras otra cosa –contesto el muchacho con una sonrisita y acelerando su paso, la muchacha se puso colorada y se apresuró a alcanzarlo –será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo revisaré los materiales por ti –le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en ella, acto seguido retomó su paso dejándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mañana amaneció fresca y despejada, hacía varias horas que el desayuno se había servido y el comandante Smith explicaba a sus hombres el plan de manera detallada, parado con la mano sobre el hombro de la capitana Zoe un preocupado Moblit trataba de no ver a los ojos al sargento Levi que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Capitana, ¿no es muy arriesgado que usted valla en un lugar tan des cubierto? ¿No es mejor que los miembros de su escuadrón vallamos alrededor y usted se quede en medio? –susurro el muchacho acercándose a su oído, más allá Levi apretaba los puños al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-tonterías Moblit por algo soy capitana –le respondió divertida viendo los gestos de Levi.

La reunión concluyó dándoles a todos unos minutos para relajarse, la chica se acercó a los otros dos hombres seguida de Moblit, metió la mano de su chaqueta y saco cuatro botellitas con un líquido transparente.

-aquí lo tienen caballeros –anuncio con un gesto teatral –la solución al hambre y sed que nos carcomen en cada misión –le dio una botella a cada uno, Erwin se la tomó enseguida y Moblit hizo lo propio.

-¿tú no la tomas Hanji? –le dijo Levi deteniéndose antes de tomarla, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-la guardaré para una emergencia justo ahora no tengo hambre –sonrió como solo ella solía hacerlo.

-los dejo un momento –dijo Levi yendo hacía su escuadrón.

Auruo lo miraba con una especie de rencor desde el día que llevaron a petra al laboratorio de Hanji.

-ya saben lo que espero de ustedes –comenzó en tono serio –somos un equipo aunque halla diferencias –esta vez miro directo a los ojos a Auruo –si algo me pasa.. –petra ahogo un grito –Erd esta a cargo –continuó ignorando a la muchacha –si muero deben seguir y volver a salvo, si yo me arriesgo por alguien no quiero que me sigan, continuaran su camino. –concluyó en tono serio –me entendieron verdad?

-si señor –contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos Hanji conversaba animadamente con su escuadrón, era curioso como siempre se lo veía alegres, la respuesta era sencilla era la energía que aquella chica les contagiaba, Moblit la abrazo con lo que Levi no se sintió muy cómodo.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando llegaron a las puertas que los separaban de las murallas, como ya era costumbre los escuadrones tanto de Levi como el de Hanji iban juntos detrás de Smith, las puertas se abrieron y avanzaron a territorio de titanes, encontraron rápidamente el cause del rio y se separaron como habían acordado, avanzaron casi media hora sin encontrar ningún titan hasta que una bengala surcó el cielo obligándoles a cambiar ligeramente la dirección cruzando hacia el otro lado del rio.

La noche llegó con sorprendente rapidez, estaban teniendo suerte, solo habían usado una de las bengalas, ningún otro titán había hecho aparición, sin embargo a Hanji le daba mala espina, llegaron a un ensanchamiento del cause del rio y volvieron sobre sus pasos para evitar rodear el lago donde desembocaba el mismo.

-Capitana ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? –le dijo Mike en tono molesto –mis hombres están cansados, no hemos parado ni para comer –la joven lo observo y metió la mano a su chaqueta.

-reparta esta botellita entre sus hombres, no tendrán más hambre, un sorbo servirá para lo que resta de la misión –le dio la botella y el hombre volvió haciendo lo que le indico la castaña.

No mucho después los arboles comenzaron a tapar su visión y encendieron las antorchas, llegaron al punto acordado y la sangre se les heló al instante, estaban rodeados de titanes, Smith tragó saliva había llevado a sus hombres a la boca del lobo.

-apaguen las antorchas –gritó de pronto Levi al notar que un titán se movía un poco –¿qué hay que hacer? –dijo acercando su caballo al del comandante –podemos matarlos a todos y comenzar con los trabajos antes de que el sol salga y estemos en verdaderos problemas.

-¿qué opinas Hanji? –cuestionó Smith.

-Hay que matarlos –dijo ella con débil voz –es terrible pero esta misión debe ser exitosa.

-Levi despliega a tus hombres y pide refuerzos con Mike, los quiero muertos ya –ordeno el rubio, el resto bajaremos los materiales para hacer el refugio.

La orden se pasó a cada uno y mientras los escuadrones de Levi y Mike mataban a los titanes el resto descargaba las carretas y unos cuantos más cavaban para hacer el almacén con los materiales de construcción.

Descansaron alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, algunos comían y otros estaban sentados tranquilamente, luego de un rato reanudaron las actividades, cuando terminaron eran la cinco, subieron a los caballos después de señalar el lugar donde guardaron los materiales, tenían el tiempo y el cansancio encima, la luz del amanecer los alcanzó y de improviso varios titanes aparecieron desde distintas direcciones, había sido una pésima idea trabajar de noche, el cansancio los estaba matando, y les era difícil reaccionar ante los movimientos de aquellas bestias, se dio la orden de retirada mientras todos se apresuraban evitando el combate, el caballo de Hanji se descontroló llevándola directo hacía los titanes.

-Capitana -grito Moblit horrorizado tratando de volver por ella, el resto de su escuadrón lo detenía obligándolo a avanzar, Levi escucho el grito del muchacho y se apresuró hacía ella.

-Erd estas a cargo, llévalos con vida a casa –dirigió esas palabras a sus subordinados quizá en señal de despedida, cabalgo en dirección a Hanji mientras el resto cabalgaba en dirección a la murallas, a caballo no estaban a más de 30 minutos, la brecha entre la muchacha y los titanes se hacía cada vez más pequeña, uno la capturó mientras el caballo corrió despavorido esta vez en dirección a Levi, el muchacho aún estaba lejos para intentar algo, la muchacha le lanzó un beso en señal de despedida.

-Hanji no, ¿por qué carajos te rindes tan pronto? –cabalgó más rápido hasta acercarse lo suficiente, abandonó su caballo y cortó la mano del titán, la chica se precipitó hacía el suelo, él seguía ocupándose del titán al que corto en la nuca, cuando todo terminó vio a Hanji tendida en el suelo inconsciente, el caballo de Levi también había huido, no había rastro de sus compañeros, y en las condiciones en que ella se encontraba, no podría seguir por mucho tiempo.

-Piensa Levi, ella aún no está muerta y tú tampoco, pero puede que nunca vuelvan, ¿es irónico no? Creo que no eres tan hombre ya que no puedes cumplir tu promesa, tómala, sálvala y sálvate, demuestra que realmente eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y que no es solo un apodo por el que te llaman –se repetía a si mismo mentalmente esas palabras –la amas ¿no?, entonces llévala de vuelta a casa.

La lluvia caía, Levi tomo en brazos a Hanji buscando un refugio seguro, lo ideal sería caminar de noche y ocultarse de día….

Cerca de las murallas la legión de reconocimiento vio acercarse a los caballos de Hanji y Levi pero sin jinete, eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaban muertos; Nifa abrazaba a Moblit que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas tratando ella misma de no quebrarse, entraron a las murallas con la cara abatida, la misión había sido un éxito, pero a qué precio….

La gente dentro los recibió con júbilo por primera vez desde que lo recordaban.

-el sargento Levi no está –dijo un niño entre la multitud, y era verdad no estaba y no volvería, ni él ni la joven que le había dado alas a la humanidad.


End file.
